Un trofeo Más (Glee) (Newbies)
by DiannaUribe
Summary: El haber ganado las locales hizo que Jane Madison Mason Kitty Alistair Spencer Roderick Skylart y Myron se volvieran más unidos y ahora saben muy bien trabajar en equipo, en su camino a la nacional habrán nuevos enamoramientos y obstaculos, y nuevos personajes, algunos enemigos y otros pronto aliados.
1. Después de todo

Antes que nada, hola, espero que los que lean este fanfic lo disfruten y que les guste, aquí les voy a dar la lista de reparto :D :):

Kitty Wilde: Becca Tobin

Myron Muskovitz: J.J. Totah

Skylart: Myko Olivier

Madison McCarthy: Laura Dreyfuss

Mason McCarthy: Billy lewis Jr.

Jane Hayward: Samantha Ware

Roderick Meeks: Noah Guthrie

Spencer Porter: Marshall Williams

Alistair Reid: Finneas O'Connell

Isaac: Zac Efron

Bree: Renee Phoenix

Shannon: Andy Sixx

Mariah: Taylor Swift

Disfrutenlo :D

En el auditorio

Will-Muy bien chicos, quiero ver en que han estado trabajando

(Música)

Jane-I can give you, you can give me, something, everything

Mason-You are with me, Im am with you, Always, Join me in...

Todos-Love & Death, Love & Death, Don't you mess, Don't you mess, With my heart (x2) With my heart (x2)

Spencer-Fragile pieces, Don't regret the, Sorrows, Tha't we've seen

Spencer y Alistair-Take it with us, Step into tomorrow, Join me in...

Todos-Love & Death, Love & Death, Don't you mess, Don't you mess, with my heart (x2) With my Heart (x2)

Madison y Alistair-All the pain that we've been through, I've been dying to save you. Feel the blood in my veins slow. I've been dying to take you!

Madison-Love, am I watching you swim? Or just seeing you drown?

Alistair-Is it a tragedy or comedy?

(Música)

Todos-With my heart (Love and death, love and death) (x2) Love and Death, Love and Death, Don't you mees, Don't you mess, With my heart (x2) (Música) Love! Death! Love! Death!

Will-(Aplaude) Fue muy buena canción, que los inspiró a hacer una canción de Tokio Hotel?

Skylart-Se nos ocurrió porque no queríamos algo de moda, recordamos la época 2006-2010 fue la época donde la banda consiguió el éxito, a pesar de sus errores de haber estado ausentes por 4 años y sacar un álbum que decepciono a muchos, pensamos que son talentosos, ellos era nuestra segunda opción

Will-Oh, ya veo, cuál era su primera opción?

Todos-Thirty Seconds To Mars

Mason-Lo que 30stm tiene de especial son sus canciones sobre la guerra, fe, sueños y cosas así, no hay ninguna canción que hable de amor y desamor, estábamos entre esas 2 opciones, y al azar cayó Tokio Hotel

Will-Me alegra que consideren eso, pero probablemente no es lo que se necesita para las regionales, ya tengo a nuestra competencia, por segunda vez "Los Hoosierdaddies"

Roderick-Ese nombre es raro (._.) /

Will-Lo sé, pero no hay que juzgar, ellos tienen un arma poderosa llamada Frida Romero de penúltimo año que tiene un gran talento, no hay que confiarse, los siguientes son Troath Explosion

Kitty-Odio a esos chicos

Will-Vencieron a New Directions las nacionales pasadas, esta vez competimos con ellos en las regionales, y esta vez, les quitaremos la victoria

Spencer-Sr. Shue, sabemos lo difícil que será la competencia, pero podemos ganarles

Todos-Sí!

Will-Así se habla, y me han dado una idea para la lección de esta semana

Todos- .-. ...

Will-...Cantaran canciones de Tokio Hotel y Thirty Seconds To Mars, si es posible una mezcla de los 2, quiero creatividad, y ganaremos las regionales como Tokio Hotel cuando ganó todos esos premios de los MTV

Todos-Siii!

Más tarde en la cafetería

Madison llega con su charola

Madison-Mis piernas están cansadas, estuve agotada de bailar en la actuación y tuve que ensayar los pasos de baile

Myron-Nosotros cantando una mezcla de Tokio Hotel y Thirty Seconds To Mars, puedo verlo ahora, planeo que combinemos "Up in the air" de 30stm con "Hurricanes & Suns" de Tokio Hotel

Kitty-Dios, admiro tu creatividad

Skylart-Espero con ansias que sea buena esta lección, yo soy un gran admirador de los 2 y quisiera que las 2 bandas hicieran un dueto sería...

(Llegan un grupo de atletas y porristas)

X-Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí?, si son los chicos del Club Glee

Skylart-Isaac, siempre vendrás a esta mesa a molestarnos? ¬¬

Bree-Lo llamamos la mesa de los perdedores, ganaron la sectorial, a nadie le interesa, desde que el club Glee perdió la nacional, es nefasto

(Se sientan con ellos)

Isaac-Así que...cuál es la lección de su club Glee esta semana? Muero de curiosidad

Mason-Es la semana de Thirty Seconds To Mars y Tokio Hotel, planeamos hacer una combinación de...

Isaac-Detente...dijiste 30stm y Tokio Hotel?

Silencio...

Isaac-...Jajajajajajaja xD

Los atletas y las porristas comienzan a reír con Isaac

Todos- .-.

Isaac-Jajaja xD...les diré algo, en el equipo de futbol si se enteran que eres Alien te patean, te maquillan y te apodan maricón y si se enteran que eres Echelon no te patean, pero te dicen que eres un pacifista, se burlan de ti, además, Tokio Hotel ya no es nada, nunca ha sido nada, solo música para chicas y maricones, igual que su cantante es un maricón y 30stm está desde los 90s y sus canciones son para pacifistas

Spencer-Sabes qué? Nadie te invitó a esta mesa y menos pidió tu opinión

Isaac-Lo siento, solo que esto es la única mesa libre para nosotros...no, la verdad no, escogimos esta mesa al azar

Alistair-Y cómo que la música de Tokio Hotel es para niñas y la de 30stm es para pacifistas? .-.

Isaac-Porque es la verdad, por eso yo odio a esas bandas, y ya nos iremos, tenemos entrenamiento, un gusto compartir opiniones con ustedes

(Se van)

Roderick-Siempre que se sientan con nosotros me siento incómodo (._.) /

Isaac-(Narrando) Mi hora favorita es el almuerzo, es cuando puedo molestar a esos chicos de club Glee, es divertido, sus lecciones siempre son ridículas pero esta vez rebasaron el límite, no puedo creer que estén ansiosos por cantar canciones de 30stm y TH...idiotas, pero no le doy importancia, soy el quarteback del equipo de futbol y es genial porque el mundo gira alrededor de ti y hacen lo que les dices, en el juego, si el quarteback le dice a un jugador que se tire de un puente, lo hará, y las chicas, todas las chicas te llegan...pero las ignoro, nadie debe enterarse que soy, no, no soy gay...bisexual, si se enteran que soy bisexual mi reputación quedará manchada de por vida, que si ya le eché el ojo al alguien?, la respuesta es sí...(Pasa cerca del salón del coro) Lo malo es que está saliendo con alguien desde hace 6 meses y lo peor es que sale con ese chico que me atacó en la cafetería preguntándome quien me invitó a su mesa, él no me agrada, pero su chico es perfecto, debería ser mío, así que...vete preparando porque pronto serás mío 7u7

...

Roderick-Yo la verdad pienso que es muy buena lección esta

Spencer-Sí, no hagas caso de lo que dice Isaac

Roderick-Que tiene ese chico, solo se dedica a molestar

Spencer-Es un misterio lo que tiene...

Roderick-Y que sucedió con Alistair esa vez en el almuerzo, lo que dijo fue muy defensivo a esas bandas?

Spencer-Te diré algo, mira, ayer lo llevé a Breandstrix, de la nada comenzamos a hablar sobre placeres prohibidos

...

Spencer-The Rasmus

Alistair-Pierce The Veil

Spencer-Evanecense

Alistair-My Chemical Romance

Spencer-Paramore

Alistair-The killers

Spencer-Coldplay

Alistair- The Veronicas

Spencer-Green Day

Alistair-The Maine 3, y más el álbum American Candy ñ.ñ

Spencer-Cinema Bizarre ñ.ñ, te toca a ti

Alistair-No lo sé, este es el placer más prohibido que tengo

Spencer-Puedes decírmelo

Alistair-...(Le dice al oído)

Spencer-Oh Dios

Roderick-Yo nunca imaginé que fuera Echelon y a la vez Alien, deberíamos de convencerlo de que haga un solo

Spencer-Pues, creo que estaría bien


	2. Chico ignorante y obesesionado

Nota-Perdonenme si este capitulo o el personaje es horrible, pero es parte de la historia, es una persona demasiado irritante y por eso tal vez no les guste este capitulo, pero les aseguro que la historia la amarán. Aclaro, Bree, la que sale en mi historia, no es la que sale en Glee, al principio sí pero decidí cambiarla y quise dejarle el nombre, para que no se confundan.

...

Todos-Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

Isaac-Silencio, silencio! 7n7... Se inicia la sesión del Club de español de William Mckinley Highschool ñ.ñ , integrado por atletas y porristas, los más populares de este instituto, necesitamos una idea para que este Club tenga popularidad, no como ese Club Glee

Shannon-Tengo una idea, podemos cantar en español

Isaac-Buena idea, de quien podemos cantar? Ideas

Shannon-Lady Gaga :D, podemos cantar en la cafetería

Isaac-...Tú...si, es buena idea, ahora no permitiré que te salgas de este Club porque das grandes ideas

Shannon-Ok ñ.ñ

Isaac-Y te nombro vice-presidente del Club

Shannon-Yeeeeha! :D

...

En la cafetería

Isaac-Listos?

Bree-Más que listos

Isaac-Muy bien...que comience la función

(Música)

Isaac-Aquí estoy esperando a golpear el gong, confrontaré a los medios, que critican bien o no

X-Cantan en español! :D

Bree-Si la fama fuera inmediata lo hubiera hecho y ya, cuando te alejas siento, que en mi la puedo encontrar

Isaac-Vivo por el aplauso, aplauso yo, vivo por el aplauso, es por cada aplauso, vivo porque tú me animas, gritas por mí, por tu aplauso, aplauso, yo

Todos-Dame lo que quiero amar

Bree-La luz se enciende

Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar

Bree-Que sea bien fuerte

Todos-Dame lo que quiero amar

Bree-La luz se enciende

Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar

Bree-Que sea bien fuerte

Isaac-A.P.P.L.A.U.S.E.

Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar

Isaac-A.P.P.L.A.U.S.E.

Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar

Isaac-Casualmente he escuchado la nostalgia es para geeks , porque así yo lo creo, tú lo crees también así

Bree-De pronto todo es arte, y de repente hay arte en mí, el pop antes fue arte, he revivido el arte aquí

Isaac-Vivo por el aplauso, aplauso, yo, vivo por el aplauso, es por cada aplauso, vivo porque tu me animas, gritas por mi, por el aplauso, aplauso, yo

Todos-Dame lo que quiero amar

Bree-La luz se enciende

Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar

Bree-Que sea bien fuerte

Todos-Dame lo que quiero amar

Bree-La luz se enciende

Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar

Bree-Que sea bien fuerte

Isaac-A.P.P.L.A.U.S.E.

Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar

Isaac-A.P.P.L.A.U.S.E.

Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar

(Música)

Todos-Uuuhhhhh

Isaac-Vivo por el aplauso, aplauso, yo, vivo por el aplauso, es por cada aplauso, vivo porque tu me animas, gritas por mi, por el aplauso, aplauso, yo

Todos-Dame lo que quiero amar

Bree-La luz se enciende

Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar

Bree-Que sea bien fuerte

Todos-Dame lo que quiero amar

Bree-La luz se enciende

Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar

Bree-Que sea bien fuerte

Isaac-A.P.P.L.A.U.S.E.

Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar

Isaac-A.P.P.L.A.U.S.E.

Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar

Silencio...

(Todos aplauden)

Isaac-...

Bree-...Parece que funcionó

Isaac-...Vivo por el aplauso

Shannon- Chicos, tomé video de la canción, seremos famosos

Isaac-Eso planeo, amiga Bree, Shannon, no se preocupen, que tengo un plan

Shannon-Isaac, en serio tienes talento :D

Isaac-Sí, lo sé 7u7 →, amigo, necesito contarte un secreto

Shannon-Sí amigo, qué pasa? ñ.ñ

Isaac-Qué dirías si te digo que soy bisexual .-.?

Shannon- .-. ...Quiero vomitar

Isaac-No, no, no, no me siento atraído por ti

Shannon-Entonces por quién? .-.

Isaac-Mira hacia allá, el chico de allá

Shannon-O.o

Isaac-Hacia el otro lado ¬¬

Shannon-Hay, lo siento u.u ...o.O

Isaac-Ya lo viste?

Shannon-El novio del atleta de allá, no? ._. →

Isaac-Exacto ñ.ñ 3

Shannon-Mmmhhh...no, no, no, gran error Isaac, tiene novio y es muy malo de tu parte si le coqueteas aparte de que él te dará una paliza si te cacha haciendo eso, odiaría verte con la cara desfigurada .

Isaac-Pensé que comprenderías 7n7

Shannon-Perdóname u.u, solo que soy tu amigo y te estoy dando consejos para que no termines como un amante

Isaac-Oh por favor, es mejor ser amante que ser novio :3

Shannon-.-. ...Ok, no digas que no te lo advertí, ahora me iré a escuchar el álbum American Candy de The Maine

Isaac-Te gusta The Maine? Que cursi

Shannon-Oye, son geniales y únicos D:, y me gustó mucho su sencillo American Candy *=^^=*

Isaac-Eres un cursi ¬¬

Shannon-Para coquetearle a alguien debes ser un poco cursi pero no tanto 7u7, solo un consejo, pero te digo que no es buena idea .-.

Isaac-Ay, amargado cursi ¬¬

Shannon- *n*

...

(Música)

Skylart-The pain of love wont break us up We dont need your salvation The pain of love will never stop We are our own creation The pain of love is in our hearts Its deeper than the ocean The pain of love waits in the dark We take it in slow-motion

Roderick y Skylart-And we, go on, and we go on, and on, and on, and on, We don't belong, we don't belong, belong, to anyone, the pain of loves will lives everyday promise me, promise me, well celebrate the pain together, the pain, of love, love, love

Roderick- The pain of love in all of us It hits you like a hammer The pain of love, we cant turn off Lets celebrate the drama The pain of love dont let us crush You will be all forgiven The pain of love, I wanna touch Without its not worth living

Los 2-And w ego on, and w ego on and on and on and on, we don't belong, we don't belong, belong to anyone, the pain of loves will lives togheter, promise me, promise me, well celebrate the pain togheter, the pain of love, love, love

Roderick-We climb the mountains, Walk through desserts For our love

Skylart-Lets make it back tonight So we can feel this pain of love forever

Los 2-And we go on and we go on and on and on and on We dont belong we dont belong, belong, belong to anyone And we go on, and we go on and on and on and on We dont belong, we dont belong, belong to anyone The pain of love will last forever Promise me, promise me well celebrate the pain together, the pain, of love, love, love, the pain of love

(Aplauden)

Will-Eso es lo que queremos para las regionales, he estado pensando en algunas propuestas para la lista de canciones (Habla)

Shannon-^^

Myron-"Up in the air" o "Hurricanes and Suns" :D

Kitty-Elasti Heart de Sia ñ.ñ

Mason-Bohemian Rapshody de Queen :DDDDD

Madison-American Candy de The Maine ñ.ñ 3

Spencer-In the Shadows de The Rasmus :D

Roderick-Applause de Lady Gaga :D

Skylart-Oye, yo iba a decir eso 7n7

Shannon-(Susurra) Esa canción es de nosotros xD

Todos-(Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla)

Alistair-Hurricane de Thirty Seconds To Mars :D!

Silencio...

Will-Un solo de Thirty Seconds To Mars? Sí, ya era hora de que te ofrecieras a hacer un solo

Alistair-Yo no me refería a un solo, quería decir .-...

Will-Ya tenemos una canción para la regional, necesitamos otras 2 :D

Shannon- .-. ...(Corre) Isaac... Isaac, Isaac, Isaac, Isaac D:!...Isaac .-.?

Isaac-Eh?

Shannon-Espíe a New Directions y están escogiendo sus canciones para la regional

Isaac-Dime que no cantarán una canción de Tokio Hotel, de Thirty Seconds To Mars se las paso

Shannon-Escogieron una de ellos, Alistair hará un solo de Hurricane .-.

Isaac- .-. ...No te preocupes tengo un plan para que el sea mío

Shannon-Entonces si te arriesgaras? .-.

Isaac-Eso justamente quise decir mi pequeño Shannon Leto de Lima, Ohio 7u7

Shannon-Ah es que yo pensé que ya te habías...

Isaac-Pensaste que me rendí

Shannon-Pero su novio... .-.

Isaac-Será más interesante

Shannon-Pero si le coqueteas te va a ... .-.

Isaac-Ah sssshhhhhhh, calladito estás más bonito ñ.ñ

Shannon- *n*...pero Hurricane es una canción muy difícil y es cantada por el legendario Jared Leto, es muy difícil alcanzar sus agudos y afinación .-.

Isaac-No sé, pero yo quiero verlo cantar ñ.ñ 3

Shannon-Idiota ¬¬

Isaac-Cursi ¬¬

Shannon-Pero American Candy es hermoso D:

Isaac-El disco o la canción?

Shannon-Los 2 ñ.ñ pero amé la canción :D

Isaac-Ok ñ.ñ ...ahora trame un slushie me muero de sed pero sin hielo, no quiero perder mi voz

Shannon-(Susurra) Dios mío, ya se le subió 7n7

Isaac-Qué?

Shannon-Que ya se acabaron los sluchies ñ.ñ

Más tarde en el cine

Mason-Suicide Squird? Qué es eso?

Skylart-Equipo suicida, salen todos los villanos de DC comics, no has escuchado quien hará el nuevo papel del Joker?

Mason-No .-.

Alistair-Qué demonios? No sabes?

Mason- .-.

Alistair-El nuevo Joker es más y nada menos que el talentoso y sinónimo de perfección, Jared Leto :3

Mason-Bueno, no sabia que eras Echelon ñ.ñ

Madison-Vamos a ver esa película, he esperado un año para este momento \\*o*/

(Entran al cine)

Isaac y Shannon-(Escondidos) "^^"

Isaac-Es enserio? Alistair adora 30 seconds to mars... ay que lendo :"D

Shannon-Tú odias 30 seconds to mars .-.

Isaac-Mhe ¬¬

Shannon-Oye, a que te refieres con eso? D:

Isaac-Cierra la boca

Shannon-Idiota ¬¬

Isaac-Es Echelon, no lo ves? Por fuera tal vez diga que ser Alien es su pasión pero también tiene una pasión escondida llamada Echelon :O

Shannon-Guau Isaac, eres un filósofo :O...solo cuando estas enamorado ¬¬

Isaac- 7n7

Shannon-Oh también puede ser al revés, algunos dicen que ser Echelon es su pasión pero también tienen otra pasión escondida llamada, Alien :D 3

Isaac-Ash, cállate ¬¬

Shannon-Maldito :c ...y por que venimos hasta acá? .-.

Isaac-Porque los estamos siguiendo

Shannon-Ah sí? Bueno, ya se metieron al cine, adiós :D

Isaac-Espera ...

Shannon- .-.

Isaac- .-.

Shannon- .-. ...Así que quieres entrar a espiarlos en el cine?

Isaac-Sí .-.

Shannon-Sabias que el 99% de las parejas cuando van juntas al cine aunque traten de ver la película habrá un momento en que se darán una sesión de besuqueo sea en la película que sea

Isaac-No sabia .-. ...Ay YOLO ñ.ñ (Lo jala del brazo) 2 boletos para Suicide Squird ñ.ñ

Shannon-Pero Isaac D: ...

Isaac-Muchas gracias ñ.ñ

Shannon-Pero tu odias 30 seconds to mars, quieres ver una película de Jared Leto solo porque a Alistair le gusta? .-.

Isaac-Shi ñ.ñ

Shannon-No tiene sentido ¬¬

Isaac-Además puedo aprovechar para espiar a los chicos de New Directions, nuestro Club debe hacerse popular y la primera fase es destruir al único obstáculo 7u7, al final de todo mi plan nuestro Club tendrá popularidad y yo tendré a mi hermoso chico 3 ñ.ñ

Shannon-Ojalá cuando lleves a cabo tu plan no termines con un golpe cuando le coquetees a Alistair -.-

(Entran)

Isaac-Ay mi pequeño Shannon, aún no sabes lo que haré con mi plan maléfico

Shannon-Típico de ti, te haces el misterioso ¬¬

Isaac-No, esta vez no .-. ...pero pronto será mío 7u7

Shannon-Ja, lo sabía 7u7

Isaac-Pensé que no lo sospechabas, estoy orgulloso de que sepas que soy bisexual, nadie lo habría entendido y además tu eres el único que cubre mi plan

Shannon-Porque aún no lo se .-.

Isaac-Terminando la película te lo platico, y además, el Club tiene que saberlo, te encargaré a ti para avisarles

Shannon- .-.

...

(Al salir)

Madison-Se merece un Oscar *0*

Kitty-Seguramente se lo dan a Jared Leto :3

Mason-Nunca olvidaré esa película :D

Jane-Es única :3

Spencer-Amo a Jared Leto cuando le hace de malo :3

Roderick-A mi me gusto ñ.ñ

Alistair-La ame :D

Skylart-Será un clásico para los amantes de DC comics 7u7

Myron-Amo a Jared Leto, hagamos una mezcla de "Hurricanes & Suns/ Up in the air" *00*

Isaac y Shannon escuchaban

Shannon-Una mezcla de Tokio Hotel y 30 seconds to mars? Tengo que oírla *uu*

...

(Música)

Skylart-I've been up in the air, Out in my head, Stuck in a moments of emotions i destroyed

Skylart y Mason-Is this the end? I feel

Mason-Up in the air, fucked up on life, All of the laws i've broken love thaf i sacrificed is this the end?

Myron-I'll wrap my hand around you neck so tight with love, love

Todos-Come pain, come hurt, see the halo, ha-ha-halo, come pain, come hurt, see the halo,ha-ha-halo, hey, hey, hey, hey

Shannon- ^^...Les está quedando genial, ojalá Isaac no me escuche decir esto ñ.ñ

Roderick-First the world that i understand

Roderick y Madison- Has the feel we live

Madison-It's a matter coming time, But together we'll be fine, hey, let's go with a smile, into the, into the end

(Música)

Todos-A thousand times i temped fate, a thousand times i played this game, a thousand times, a thousand times i have said, today, today, today, whooooo, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoooo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

(Música)

Skylart-I been up n the air (Oohh)

Mason-Come pain, come hurt...is this te end? I feel, up ine the air, chasing a dream so real

Skylart-See the halo, halo

Mason-I've been up in the air

Skylart-I'll wrap my hands around you neck, neck, neck, neck, up in the air, chasing a dream, chasing a dream...

Todos-Heeeey!, follow the halo (x2) till the sun goes down, till the end of time, see the halo, halo, haloooo, till the suns goes down, til the end of time, till the halo, halo, haloooo, come pain, see the halo, ha-ha-halo, come pain, see the halo-ha-ha-halo, hey hey hey

(Aplauden)

Shannon- ñ.ñ...estoy muerto si Isaac se entera que vine a ver su mezcla, pero les quedó genial :D

...

Isaac- ñ.ñ ...(Toma aire)...Shannoooooooooon!

(Del otro lado de la escuela)

Shannon-Fuck D: ...(Corre hacia Isaac)

(Del otro lado)

Isaac-Shannon!

Shannon-Ya llegue Isaac, querías verme ñ.ñ?

Isaac-Sí, por eso te llame...espero que ya hayas avisado a todos sobre el plan maléfico

Shannon-Sí claro, llegando del cine les avisé a todos por Facebook-Messenger sobre el plan maléfico ñ.ñ y parece gustarles

Isaac-Todo a su tiempo mi pequeño Shannon, ya verás que funcionará


	3. Amistad sospechosa

Nota :D-Les aviso que la primera parte subiré de una vez todos los capitulos para que puedan leerlo todo completo. Y también les aviso que en Wattpad también estoy subiendo la trilogía.

...

Más tarde

Alistair-(En el salón de coro)

Isaac- .-.

Alistair- .-. ...Lo siento yo ya me iba

Isaac-No, no, no, no...no quería correrte ...que haces ñ.ñ?

Alistair- .-. ...Vienes a burlarte, lo sé, necesito que te vayas

Isaac-No, claro que no, vengo en buen plan, déjame ver...es una canción de Thirty Seconds To Mars

Alistair-...Por accidente ahora tengo que hacer ese solo en la regional, es muy difícil, más bien es imposible alcanzar los agudos y afinaciones de Jared Leto...comienzo a pensar que desde bebé lo metieron a clases de canto -.-

Isaac-No, espera...creo que podrías si no te presionas mucho .-.

Alistair-Quien dice que me estoy presionando?

Isaac-No lo sé, sólo lo pensé...te vi aquí hace 2 horas y media

Alistair-Cierto, es mucho

Silencio...

Isaac-Tratas de igualarlo?

Alistair-Hago mi esfuerzo, quisiera alguna vez cantar como el...sería muy talentoso

Isaac-Creo que Jared tiene talento porque nació con él .-. ...pero al menos podrías hacer una aproximación a él, quisiera escucharte

Alistair-Creme , no querrás

Isaac-Entiendo, estás cansado

Alistair-Un poco ...porque me estás ayudando? Sé exactamente como eres

Isaac-Trato de cambiar...además tengo un nuevo proyecto, será exitoso, pero no quiero opacar al Club Glee, me gustaría que lo vieras

Alistair-Tú...quieres que solo yo lo vea?

Isaac-Claro, necesito una opinión, vamos (Le extiende la mano)

Alistair-...Está bien...(Se para, pero no toma su mano xD)

Isaac-...(Esta vez fuiste muy rápido, lo hiciste sentir incómodo :c)...Ven, es por aquí

...

(En el auditorio)

Isaac-Ten cuidado, está obscuro

Alistair-Ya he pasado por aquí, no te preocupes

Isaac-Te gustará, dale!

(Música)

Bree-En modo de defensa estoy, no creo más en el amor, si lo hago sé que soy

Shannon-Como un ataque al corazon-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Nunca entregaría todo mi amor, ya a la chica correcta digo no, puedo conseguir lo que quiera hoy, si se trata de ti nada tengo yo, si fuera alguien más, y con el corazón herido, podría jugar, todo un partido de basketball

Bree-Por ti, soy como una niña que hoy, pide suplicando más de ti, por ti, tu mano sostener, no soltarla nunca más

Todos-Me haces brillar, y lo estoy tratando de ocultar

Bree-Sé que, en modo de defensa estoy, no creo más en el amor, si lo hago sé que soy

Shannon-Como un ataque al corazón!

Los 2-Como un ataque al corazón!

Bree-Como un ataque al corazón

Shannon-Nunca había llorado por nadie más, quedo paralizado si te acercas, y cuando intento ser más natural, parece que rogara ayuda y ya, no es justo ver, tus problemas me quieres ceder

Isaac-Respiro tu aire, me quema pero se siente tan bien

Bree-Por ti, soy como una niña que hoy, pide suplicando más de ti, por ti, tu mano sostener, no soltarla nunca más

Todos-Me haces brillar, y lo estoy tratando de ocultar

Bree-Sé que, en modo de defensa estoy, no creo más en el amor, si lo hago sé que soy

Isaac y Shannon-Como un ataque al corazón! (x3)

Los 3-Todos los sentimientos de ayer, se han marchado y no me rendiré, no hay ningún culpable, yeah, se que nunca me alejare, cerca del sol siempre te amaré, sólo a mi cúlpame-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh!

Bree-Me haces brillar, y lo estoy tratando de ocultar, sé que en modo de defensa estoy, no creo más en el amor, si lo hago se que soy

Los 2-Como un ataque al corazón! (x2)

Shannon-Al corazón

Bree-Aahh como un ataque al corazón

Los 3-Como un ataque al corazón

(Se van)

Alistair-Creo que estuvo bien para comenzar

Isaac-Me alegra que te haya gustado, significa mucho

Alistair-Me gusto ñ.ñ (Se aleja) Creo que ya me iré

Isaac- ñ.ñ

Bree-(Lo detiene) Hora de pagar

Isaac-De que hablas?

Bree-Dijiste que nos pagarías por darnos la canción a nosotros y tu cantar solo una frase

Shannon-Promesas son promesas amigo...ahora paga

Isaac-Esta bien, tomen, dejen de molestar ¬¬...espérame Alistair , te acompaño ñ.ñ

Shannon-Con esto podré completar para el disco de Love Lusth Faith + Dreams y me sobrará para el álbum Kings of Suburbia en Deluxe :3

Bree-Espera, te gusta Tokio Hotel y TSTM?

Shannon-Es mi placer prohibido, no se lo digas a nadie ni siquiera a Isaac porque estoy seguro que me asesinará si se entera

Bree-No te preocupes...tu secreto está a salvo conmigo (Saca su teléfono)

Shannon-Bree, te dije que no le dijeras a nadie y justamente después acabas de sacar tu teléfono, eres una mala

Bree-Lo siento, ya me conoces, esto lo debe saber todo el mundo

Shannon-Bueno, lo entiendo...entonces también el mundo debe saber lo que pasó entre nosotros

Bree-...

Shannon-Los 2 ya no éramos vírgenes cuando lo hicimos, recuerdas?...oh, se sintió tan bien, varias personas siguen siendo un desastre la segunda vez, pero eso no pasó con nosotros, todo lo contrario

Bree-Eres detestable, lo sabias? Esta bien, no lo haré, me daría vergüenza si la gente se entera que hice al amor contigo y más para ti si yo les dijera la verdad de que tu sigues siendo un desastre la segunda vez (Se va)

Shannon-...Fuck u.u

...

Más tarde

Shannon-(Caminando viendo el video de la mezcla en su teléfono) Quien diría que 30stm y TH son diferentes, si cuando se unen forman una gran fusión, creo que es buena combinación...Hola, buen día, quería comprar estos 2

X-Veamos, Kings Of Suburbia y Love Lusth Faith + Dreams...acaso tu no eres el chico que vino hace exactamente una semana?

Shannon- .-. ...(Recordando)

.

.

Shannon-(Llega corriendo)

X-Lo siento, terminó mi horario de trabajo

Shannon-No...no, no, no, por favor no se vaya

X-Ven mañana, ya cerramos

Shannon-Se lo ruego por favor, doy lo que sea por comprar el disco This is War, por favor, no sea malo!

X-Esta bien, pero apúrate

.

.

Shannon- ._. ...Fue hace una semana, pensé que lo habías olvidado

X-Clientes así no se olvidan

Shannon-(Le da el dinero)

X-Mmmmhhhhh...tienes algún disco que te haga falta de estos 2 artistas?

Shannon-Emmmm .-. sí, "A Beatiful Lie"- 30stm y "Zimmer 483"- Tokio Hotel

X-Toma, te los regalo, con la condición de que nunca vuelvas

Shannon-Eso fue ofensivo .-. ...muchas gracias ñ.ñ (Se va)

X-Al fin me deshice de él 7u7

(Afuera)

Shannon-Esto es genial, al fin tengo todos los discos de mis 2 bandas favoritas :D...vaya, vaya, vaya, si en la otra acera esta Isaac caminando y si no me equivoco esta con Alistair, hay el amor ñ.ñ...(Procesando .-.)...qué demonios acabo de decir D:? (Los sigue) ^^

Isaac-Esta bien si te gusta TSTM y TH, a decir verdad yo vi desde un balcón su presentación de "Up in the Air/Hurricanes & Suns" y se oyó genial

Alistair-Es enserio?, quedé satisfecho con el trabajo pero me esperaba más

Isaac-Oye pero se oyó genial para ser la primera vez ñ.ñ

Shannon- (Eres un maldito D: .)

Alistair-Pensaba reemplazar mi solo por esa mezcla en la regional, pero no lo aceptaron

Isaac-Los dejaras sorprendidos...

Alistair-Lo crees?...cuando tenia 12 años me imaginaba a mi en un escenario lleno, no recuerdo que canción cantaría, pero el punto era que daba todo de mi porque he pensado que es más fácil dar todo de ti cuando alguien que significa mucho para ti y te ha enseñado confié en ti

Isaac-Quien crees que esté ahí?

Alistair-...Jared Leto

Isaac-...Ojalá algún día pase...(Sonríe)

(En el auditorio) (Música)

Alistair-I don't remember one moment i tried to forget i lost myself yet, i'm better not sad Now i'm closer to the edge

Isaac-It was a thousand to one and a million to two, time to go down in flames and i'm taking you closer to the edge

Los 2-No i'm not saying, i'm sorry, one day, maybe we'll meet again, no, i'm not saying, i'm sorry, one day, mayne we'll meet again, no, no, no, no

(Música)

(Roderick miraba desde arriba)

Isaac-Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free, a brith of a song, dead of a dream, closer to the edge

Alistair-This never ending story, hate four Wheel driving fate, we all fat short of glory, lost in ourself

Los 2-No, i'm not saying, i'm sorry, one dat, maybe we'll meet again, no, no. No im not saying, i'm sorry, one day maybe we'll meet again, no, no, no, no

(Música)

Los 2-No, no, no, no, i will never forget, no, no, i will never regret, no, no, i will live my life , no, no, no, no, i will ever forget, no, no, i will never regret, no, no, i will live my life ...no im not saying, im sorry, one day, maybe we'll meet again, no, no, no im not saying, im sorry, one day, maybe we'll meet again, no, no, no, no

Alistair-Closer to the edge, closer to the edge (no, no, no, no)

Isaac-Closer to the efge, closer to the edge (No, no, no, no)

(Música)

Los 2-Closer to the edge

Silencio...

Roderick-... .-.

...

Más tarde

Roderick-Hey tio

Spencer-Que pasa?

Roderick-Yo que tu cuidaba más a tu novio para que no te lo quiten

Spencer-... .-.

Roderick-Hoy lo vi muy cercano a Isaac...sabes que Isaac no es de fiar

Spencer-...Espera, quieres decir...

Roderick-No, no quiero decir que te vaya a ser infiel (Caminan) Solo que yo no me confiaría mucho de su amistad con Isaac, Alistair me dice que charlo con él antier y dice que trata de cambiar pero yo no le creo del todo y sabes como es la actitud de Isaac, quiere darle popularidad a su tonto club que ni siquiera canta en inglés y destruirnos, (Miran a Isaac a ayudando a Alistair ensayar la canción en el salón del coro) y el haría lo que sea para destruirnos y no se porque habrá elegido socializarse exactamente con el, creo para destruir su relación

Spencer-...(Miraba) Yo confio en Alistair, el confía en mi, debo tranquilizarme pero gracias por avisarme Roderick(Se va)

Roderick-...Qué acaba de pasar aquí? .-.

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Heart attack(Versión español)-Bree y Shannon**_

 _ **Closer to the edge(30stm)-Isaac y Alistair**_


	4. Regionales (Troath Explosion)

En la regional

Roderick-Creo que mientras mas grande sea la competencia mas grande sea el auditorio

Skylart-Estoy seguro que ganaremos, no se preocupen

Kitty-Demonios, tenía que ser

Mason-Que pasa?

Jane-Esperen, no son Troath Explosion los que vienen

Kitty-Jaja, si, son una pesadilla

Jean-Vaya, vaya, vaya, aquí están de nuevo los nuevos chicos de New Directions, donde están los otros? Se suicidaron al no haber ganado el campeonato nacional?

Kitty-Yo tampoco esperaba verte por acá, pensé que serias un poco mas moral que en nuestro encuentro anterior pero parece ser que eres igual

Jean-De hecho puedo ser peor xD...parece que ahora no llevan ningún amuleto de la suerte o algún retrato de una persona que los guio, que pena, tenía planeado robarlo esta vez yo

Kitty-Sabes que, no llevo ni cinco minutos hablando contigo y ya me aburriste, me gusto hablar contigo, tengo que irme

Jean- ...Que acaba de pasar aquí? ._.

...

X-Ahora antes de comenzar la competencia tenemos noticias sobre uno de nuestros clubes que competirían, los hemos descalificado porque fueron descubiertos sobornando al jurado con dinero, así que solo habrán 2 participantes, y ahora denle un aplauso a Troath Explosion

(Aplausos)

Todos-Because I Naughty, Naughty

Jean-Hey! I'm Mr. Simple

Todos-Because I Naughty, Naughty

(Música)

Jean-SuJu ganda! sesangi naemam daero andwen dago hwaman naemyeon andwae geureol pilyo eobtji (Whoa) geokjeong do palja da jageun ire neomu yeonyeon haji malja mome johji anha seong jeogi johat daga nappat daga geureon geoji mwo heung! shil jeogi ollat daga tteoreo jyeotda geureon ttaedo itji eojjeo myeon, gwaenchanha, shwieo ganeun geot do joha modeun geoshi ttae- ttae- ttae- ttae- ttaega itneun geonikka geudae ga namja ramyeon chingul manna sulhan jane teoreo beorigo (Alright!) Alright geudae ga yeoja ramyeon chingul manna suda tteoreo nallyeo beorigo(Alright!) Alright, Alright bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) gaja gaja eoseo gaja, mak hyeosseul ttaen dora gaja golchi apa jukget damyeon, oneul haruman nolgo boja an geurae do geochin sesang, jugeo ra ttwimyeon naman jichyeo gidaryeo bwa akkyeo dwo bwa, neoye nari god ol tenikka Blow Your Mind! gara Mr. Simple Blow Your Mind! ttaega wat janha duryeo wo malgo Blow Your Mind! gaja Mr. Simple Blow Your Mind! ttaega wat janha junbi dwaet janha soksseok neun iri handu gaji anin sesange urin sara geugeon aedo ara mwo ireohke eoryeob na uri jal meokgo jal jago tto jal hamyeon geureohke hamyeon dweji geudae ga hwaga namyeon chingul manna dwet dam hwaro pureo beorigo (Alright!) Alright geudae ga gwerob damyeon norae bulleo sori jilleo nallyeo beorigo (Alright!) Alright, Alright bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!)

(Musica)

Jean-Dance! jayuran ge mwo geuri byeolgeo itna Just Get It Get It soso han iltal ye jaemi dung dung dung, kung kung kung sara itneun geudael neukkigo shipna Just Grab It Grab It gaseum ttwineun nae kkumdeul ye yaegi dung dung dung, kung kung kung

Todos-Because I Naughty, Naughty

Jean-ije geokjeong hajima, apen joheun nari ol geoya shimgak han yaegin da dwiro mirwo dugo oneureun balkge useobwa geudae ye hwanhan useume modu gibun joha jyeo bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) gaja gaja eoseo gaja, makhyeosseul ttaen dora gaja golchi apa jukget damyeon, oneul haruman nolgo boja an geurae do geochin sesang, jugeo ra ttwimyeon naman jichyeo gidaryeo bwa akkyeo dwo bwa, neoye nari god ol tenikka Blow Your Mind! gara Mr. Simple Blow Your Mind! ttaega wat janha duryeo wo malgo Blow Your Mind! gaja Mr. Simple Blow Your Mind! gara Mr. Simple

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Todos-Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh oh whoa oh oh whoa (x2)

Jean-B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark Can't be sure when they've hit their mark And besides in the mean, mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart I'm in the de-details with the devil So now the world can never get me on my level I just gotta get you off the cage I'm a young lover's rage Gonna need a spark to ignite My songs know what you did in the dark!, So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up

Todos-I'm on fire

Jean-So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up

Todos-I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark

Jean-All the writers keep writing what they write Somewhere another pretty vein just diez I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me A constellation of tears on your lashes Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes In the end everything collides My childhood spat back out the monster that you see My songs know what you did in the dark!, So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up

Todos-I'm on fire

Jean-So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up

Todos-I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark

Jean-My songs know what you did in the dark (My songs know what you did in the dark) So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up

Todos-I'm on fire

Jean-So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up

Todos-I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

(Aplauden)

Isaac-(Llega) Hola, me tarde un poco

Alistair-No importa, lo bueno es que hayas llegado

Todos-(Escuchan)

Isaac-No me lo perdería para nada, puede que me sirva para mi nuevo proyecto

Todos- ._. ...

Roderick-Me crees ahora?

Spencer-Siempre te creí .-. ...

Roderick-Hay alguien a quien tenemos que vigilar muy... 7u7

Spencer-(Lo interrumpe) Cállate el hocico :S

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Mr. Simple(Super junior)-Jean y Trath Explosion**_

 _ **My songs know what you did in the dark(Fall out boy)-Jean y Troath Explosion**_


	5. Regionales (New Directions)

X-Y ahora denle un aplauso a New Directions

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Mason-I don't believe in miracles I never did Nothing ever happens here So sick of it

Kitty-I-I-I told you I-I-I need to Get - get myself into something new I'm for something mystical, histerical, Dark, intensive, sexual

Skylart-Am I gonna live forever Said am I gonna live forever better make it now or never ( ever, ever ) Am I gonna live forever Said am I gonna live forever gotta make it now or never

Todos-Forever or never

Myron-I don't believe in fairytales To sit in cool Everybody stop and stare I let it go

Kitty-I-I-I told you I-I-I need to Stick - stick - stick out Just to keep be like you

Jane-Send myself to out of space A better place Gotta win the human race

Skylart- I'm not gonna live forever Said I'm not gonna live forever Better make it now or never (ever, ever) I'm not gonna live forever Said I'm not gonna live forever Gotta make it now or never

Todos-Forever or never

Spencer-For my love uuuhhhh For my love uuhhhh For my love, it's forever, forever

Todos-I'm not gonna live forever Said I'm not gonna live forever Better make it now or never (ever, ever) I'm not gonna live forever Said I'm not gonna live forever Gotta make it now or never (forever or never)

(Música)

Alistair-(Este es tu momento...)

Isaac-(El podrá...tiene el talento, que mal que no estaban ahí cuando lo escuche)

PAUSA:Antes de continuar quiero decirles que esta canción es muy especial para mí, es un trabajo de una banda que vale la pena escuchar, quise incluir esta canciòn y darsela a Alistair, ya que desde que Glee terminó, Alistair es el personaje que más me ha llamado la atención de los New New Babies, no tuvo ningun solo y solo habló en un capitulo, sin más que decir continuemos, espero no defraudarlos con esto :) :D

Alistair-No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe No matter how many nights did you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go...? (As days go by, the night's on fire) Tell me would you kill to save for a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn This hurricane's chasing us all underground No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God...? Do you really want? Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead, or alive to torture for my sins Do you really want? Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead, or alive to live a lie? Tell me would you kill to save for a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? Crash crash, burn, let it all burn, This hurricane's chasing us all underground The promises we made were not enough (Never play the game again) The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug (Never gonna hit the air) The secrets that we sold were never known (Never sing a song for you) The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go. (Never giving in again, Never giving in again) Tell me would you kill to save for a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? Crash crash, burn, let it all burn, This hurricane's chasing us all underground

Silencio...

(Música)

Skylart-We are young with open eyes Blinded by the citylights Lose control to feel alive

Alistair-Just another day in Paradise Diamond sky diamond sky (Uohhhhhhh) You and I, you and I

Mason-We are the kings and queens of suburbia Somewhere in time We don't know where we are Come on, we are who we are Come on, come on

Madison-Have you Heard The silent scream Boys and girls

Jane-Born to be free Love is our gasoline Livin on this endless dream

Kitty-Diamond sky Diamond sky (Uoohhhh) You and I You and I

Spencer y Kitty-We are the kings and queens of suburbia. Somewhere in time We don't know where we are Come on, we are who we are, come on, come on We are the kings and queens of suburbia Somewhere in time We don't know where we are Come on, we are who we are, come on, come on

(Música)

Roderick-God grant me the serenity To accept the things I cannot change Courage to change the things I can And wisdom to know the difference

Todos-We are the kings and queens of suburbia Somewhere in time We don't know where we are Come on, we are who we are, come on, come on We are the kings and queens of suburbia Somewhere in time We don't know where we are Come on, we are who we are, come on, come on Diamond sky diamond sky (Uoohhh) You and I you and I Diamond sky diamond sky (Uohhhh) You and I you and I

Alistair-Join me under diamond skies Everything will be alright Join me under diamond skies Everything will be alright Join me under diamond skies Everything will be alright

(Aplauden)

...

Isaac-(Caminaba por los pasillos)

(Se acercan)

Kitty-Lo diremos solo una vez, aléjate

Isaac-Disculpa?

Kitty-Diras que estamos en contra de tu amistad con Alistair, obviamente si, pero no por celos, si no porque sabemos realmente lo que eres, sabemos que harás lo que sea por destruirnos pero no se hará realidad, y te diré porque, porque ni siquiera tu Club esta compitiendo en ninguna eliminatoria, así que como sea sales perdiendo

Silencio...

Madison-Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor ._.

Isaac-...Bien, ya has terminado?

Silencio... ._.

Isaac-Ustedes son muy nefastos y aburridos, tan solo de escucharte me aburrí, un consejo, no hables mucho, por el bien de todos, hagamos un ejemplo, imaginen que el equipo de futbol esta en la ultima jugada siendo de los 2 últimos finalistas, y a medio tiempo no quisiera que pase nunca, pero salen los chicos de New Directions haciendo su espectáculo de medio tiempo cantando canciones de Tokio Hotel y Thirty Seconds To Mars combinado con un poco de Cinema Bizarre, como en su presentación de hace 6 minutos, me dio vergüenza verlo

Mason-Eres un hipócrita, cuando estas con Alistair dices ser de corazón Echelon y Alien pero cuando no está e irónicamente no esta aquí ahora dices que son una basura

Isaac-Yo no dije que eran basura

Mason-Eso lo dijiste entre líneas ¬¬

Isaac-Ñeñeñe 7n7

Mason-Mhe 7n7...como sea pues 7n7

Isaac- Ok 7n7...veré como están en las nacionales y tal vez cambie mi punto de vista 7u7 (Se va)

...

X-2 coros...1 ganador...el primer lugar lo ocupa...

(Redoble de tambores :S)

X...New Directions!

(Aplauden)

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Forever or never(Cinema Bizarre)-New Directions**_

 _ **Hurricane(30stm)-Alistair**_

 _ **Kings of suburbia(Tokio Hotel)-New Directions**_


	6. Los nuevos rivales

Al día siguiente

Shannon-(Abre su casillero y saca un sobre)

Isaac-Dinos que pasa

Shannon-Tengo que leérselas

Bree-Vamos Shannon, que dice?

Shannon-"El comité de competencias corales vio su video de la interpretación Applause- de Lady Gaga en versión de español así que supongo que el cantante es latino...

Isaac-No soy latino .-. ...tengo ascendencia latina 7u7→

Shannon- -.- ...Y el comité decidió darles la oportunidad de competir en la regional y el destino dirá si irán a la nacional, esperamos verlos en la regional"

Mariah-(Integrante) Eso quiere decir...

Shannon-Ahora estamos compitiendo...

Silencio...

...

Más tarde

Madison-(Limpiando el trofeo de la regional)

Skylart-Hey...hola

Madison-Hola...pensé que te habías ido

Skylart-No yo ya me iba, escuche que hoy competirán otros coros, podríamos ir a espiar y ver nuestra próxima competencia

Madison-...

...

Madison-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto

Skylart-No te preocupes, nadie nos reconoce de New Directions, así que trata de tranquilizarte

X-Bienvenidos a la competencia regional de coros...un nuevo proyecto que ha sorprendido a todo el mundo con sus grandes voces en español...The Choir X

(Aplauden)

Isaac-Siempre y cuando me ames (Me ames, me ames) Siempre y cuando me ames (me ames, me ames, me ames)

Skylart y Madison-...

Isaac-Siempre y cuando me ames, muy presionado, todas tratando de encajar en, algún lado

Skylart-No puede ser .-.

Isaac-Siempre contigo, sonríe a pesar de que todo este perdido

Mariah-Ahora, tu y yo, sabemos, lo que hay que hacer, entiende, no hay nada que perder

Isaac-Siempre y cuando me ames, aunque este sufriendo, y no tenga nada, para darte hoy, siempre y cuando me ames, seré lo que quieres, llenar cada espacio, de tu corazón, mientras tenga tu amor mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo- tu amor, tu amor, mientras tenga tu mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo tu amor, tu amor

Shannon-Soy un soldado, luchar por ti se muy bien que no será en vano, y convertirme, en todo lo que tu alguna vez has deseado

Bree-No llores, no sufras, confía en mi, todo estará muy bien, tan solo, tu debes creer

Isaac-Siempre y cuando me ames, aunque este sufriendo, y no tenga nada para darte hoy, siempre y cuando me ames, seré lo que quieras, llenar cada espacio de tu corazón

Mariah-Mientras tenga tu amooor!

Isaac-Mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo, Siempre y cuando me ames

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Shannon-Jajaja (Tengo un problema menos)

Mariah-Oh baby aunque yo te odie, yo quiero amarte, eres tú uh-uh, y aunque no pueda perdonarte, mi mente lo hace, eres tú uh-uh, dime, dime baby, si me dejaste

Bree-Aunque quiera necesitarte, debo alejarme, eres tú uh-uh

Las 2-Vivo en las nubes, no hay carga en mis hombros, libre al saber que realmente ya tengo

Isaac-Un problema menos, tengo un problema menos, tengo un problema menos

Todos-Tengo un problema menos

Shannon-Un problema menos, tengo un problema menos, tengo un problema menos

Todos-Tengo un problema menos

Bree-Y se que nunca entenderías que no me rindo, eres tú uh-uh. Te llamo y no debería, ya me despido, eres tú uh-uh

Mariah-Y que me tocas, dices que me amas, porque me dejas sin aliento, y no te miento, eres tú uh-uh

Las 2-Vivo en las nubes, no hay carga en mis hombros libre al saber que realmente ya tengo

Isaac-Un problema menos, tengo un problema, tengo un problema menos

Todos-Tengo un problema menos

Shannon-Un problema menos, tengo un problema menos, tengo un problema menos

Todos-Tengo un problema menos

Isaac y Shannon-Hey, TCHX, oh, what you got

Isaac-Apuesto a que voy a estar mejor sin ti entiendo, enseguida olvidare lo que yo siento, dices comprender y realmente yo no dudo que es muy fácil para mi un acercamiento

Shannon-Isaac, Shannon, nos llaman, pensar en ti, me encantaba tu presencia, la amaba, ya márchate y lo mejor es que yo soy el que decide te vas, te dejo ir, mi lección aprendí, yeah, no te acerques, que no te quiero oír, no quiero mas razones porque esto es el fin

Los 2-No llores que no te podre perdonar, tantos problemas y en ellos no estas, like what

Todos-Un problema menos (x2)

Mariah-Vivo en las nubes no hay carga en mis hombros, libre al sabes que realmente ya tengo!

Isaac-Un problema menos, tengo un problema menos, tengo un problema menos

Todos-Tengo un problema menos

Shannon-Un problema menos, tengo un problema menos, tengo un problema menos

Todos-Tengo un problema menos

(Aplauden)

...

X-El primer lugar es para el nuevo club de coro "The Choir X"

(Aplauden)

Skylart y Madison-...

...

En la cafetería

Myron-A ver, cómo que ahora están compitiendo? D:

Skylart-Los vimos, y ganaron, ahora son nuestra competencia en la nacional .

Kitty-Yo siempre supe que Isaac era una Bitch pero hombre -.-

Madison-Lo voy a matar 7n7

Mason-Trata de controlarte, no es buena idea eso :S

Madison-Pero esa chica, Mariah, supera a todos

Skylart-...No pueden con nosotros...se los demostraremos

Madison-...Es tradición de los New Directions cantar en la cafetería?

(Música)

Skylart-Si lo otros miembros pudieron nosotros también...I like you simple, I like the way you walk You liked me simple, you fell for the way I talk You were making me high, I didn't know it wasn't meant to last I turn the lights down, hearts can fall out of love

Mason-Out of love, out of love, out of love, out of love Out of love, and nothing's gonna heal it Out of love, out of love, out of love, out of love

Shannon-...( ._.) ...

Kitty- But I can't let you go, put your heart on repeat Remember love, remember me And I can't let you go, put your heart on repeat Remember us, remember me

Shannon- ._. ...Falling in and out of love is a part of us, I keep hanging on to secret promises You broke me apart, like a shattered glass Our love is gross but I'm covered in gold, gold, gold Covered in gold, gold, gold Covered in gold :D...

Spencer-it should be easy, guess I never figured you out It's not easy finding love in the applause Am I gonna be healed, when I rip about the history

Alistair-When you forgot us, you destroyed the rest of love in me

Mason-Out of love, out of love, out of love, out of love Out of love, and nothing's gonna heal it Out of love, out of love, out of love, out of love

Roderick-But I can't let you go, put your heart on repeat Remember love, remember me And I can't let you go, put your heart on repeat Remember us, remember me

Shannon y Alistair- Falling in and out of love is a part of us I keep hanging on to secret promises You broke me apart, like a shattered glass Our love is gross but I'm covered in gold, gold, gold Covered in gold, gold, gold Covered in gold

Myron-Cause we're loving, loving, loving ah hey 'Cause we're loving, loving, loving ah hey 'Cause we're loving, loving, loving ah hey 'Cause we're loving, loving, loving ah hey

Shannon y Alistair-Falling in and out of love is a part of us I keep hanging on to secret promises You broke me apart, like a shattered glass Our love is gross but I'm covered in gold, gold, gold, gold Covered in gold, gold, gold Covered in gold

Isaac-(Lo jala del brazo y se lo lleva) 7n7

Shannon- :c

Kitty-But I can't let you go, put your heart on repeat Remember love, remember me

Mason-Falling in and out of love is a part of us I keep hanging on to secret promises You broke me apart, like a shattered glass Our love is gross but I'm covered in gold, gold, gold, gold Covered in gold, gold, gold Covered in gold

Silencio...

Shannon-Lo siento, algo pasó y sentí la necesidad :S

Isaac-Hay Shannon -.-...

Mariah-Déjenlo en paz, si es Echelon o Alien no debería de importar

Silencio...

Isaac-Eres Echelon y Alien? .-.

Shannon- .-. ...No ñ.ñ, por favor no, lo hice por el ritmo de la canción, no por que sea del fandom

Isaac-Ok ñ.ñ

Mariah-Eso estuvo bien Shannon

Shannon-(Al oído) Soy miembro de 15 clubs de los 2 y tengo toda la colección de discos, por favor no se lo digas a nadie -.-

Mariah-Esta bien .-.

Kitty-Muy bien hora de arreglar las cosas, sabemos muy bien lo que traman

Isaac-Yo que tu elegiría mis próximas palabras

Kitty-Que tengas un trofeo regional no te da derecho a dar respuestas cortantes

Isaac-No fue una respuesta cortante .-.

Kitty-Sé leer entre línea 7u7

Isaac-No, pues eres astuta u.u

Kitty-Hacke Mate 7u7

Isaac-Pero admitan que me tienen miedo 7u7

Mason-Quien te tendría miedo? ¬¬

Isaac-Deberían tenerme miedo

Spencer-Ah ya entiendo porque debemos tenerte miedo, todo tiene sentido, te has rapado esta parte de la cabeza y se te ve muy disparejo, sarcásticamente eres un buen imán para las chicas

Isaac-Oh, gracias

Spencer-Dije "sarcásticamente" ¬¬

Isaac-Sí, entendí tu sarcasmo...no te golpeo solo porque tengo educación y porque me agrada Alistair ¬¬

Shannon-Saben qué?...creo que si Isaac lo golpeara Spencer lo golpearía, luego él le da otro golpe, luego Spencer se la devuelve y se seguirían y no sé, creo que Spencer ganaría en esta gran pelea (._.) /...es mi opinión

Isaac-Sí, y tu opinión no la pidió nadie ¬¬

Shannon-...Eso no se vale :c

Mariah-Es que sí, hablaste de más Shannon -.-

Shannon- ._.

Isaac-Y ustedes perderán la nacional, Mariah tiene una voz potente y no han escuchado la mía, somos una gran fusión como dueto, estoy en lo correcto Mariah?

Mariah-Ay por favor, no me metas en esto, solo no lo hagas -.-

Spencer-Saben qué? Nos salimos del tema .-. ...será mejor que nos veamos las caras en la nacional

(Se van)

Isaac- ._. ...estoy de acuerdo

Skylart-Hey Madison

Madison-Ah...que pasa?

Skylart-Pues, mañana iremos a una fiesta así que pensaba, si quisieras ir conmigo

Madison-Salir contigo?...claro, me gustaría, entonces te veré mañana (Se va)

Skylart-... ._. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **As long as you love me(Versión español)-Isaac Mariah Shannon y Bree**_

 _ **Problem(Versión español)-Isaac Mariah Shannon y Bree**_

 _ **Covered in gold(Tokio Hotel)-Skylart, Kitty, Roderick, Alistair, Shannon, Spencer, Myron y Mason**_


	7. La fiesta

Al día siguiente

(En el coche)

Skylart-...

Madison-...(Le sonríe)...

Skylart-Sigues maquillándote, y cuando pase por ti dijiste que estabas lista, es gracioso

Madison-Bueno, no estaba del todo lista

Skylart-Es gracioso...mujeres, quien las entiende?

Madison-Hey, nosotras nos entendemos, no es lo importante?

Skylart-Pues eso creo...

X-Y ahora vamos con el éxito de Pink- Just give me a reason

Mason-(Atrás) ^^...cámbiale, esa canción es muy corta venas :c

Skylart-Ay, lo que tu digas

Mason-Ñe 7n7

(Llegan)

Mason-Estoy nervioso, últimamente no he ido mucho a fiestas :S

Skylart-Sospecho que será divertido

Madison-Ojalá

Todos-Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo :D

X-(Toma)

Todos-Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo :D

X-(Toma)...25 cervezas! Y aun no he vomitado...(Su panza hace ruidos)...

C-(El chico de la casa) Parece que tu estomago es fuerte, pero quiero que te vayas, necesitas descansar

X-Tieneshh razón...espera (Vomita)

C-...Estos eran mis pantalones favoritos 7n7

(Se escucha Feel it all-TH)

(Bailan)

Shannon-(Tomando de su cerveza)...

Mariah-Shannon te sientes bien?

Shannon-Creo que voy a...

Bree-Que le sucede?

Mariah-No lo sé, se cortó

Shannon-Que voy a...oh Dios Tokio Hotel-Feel It All, es tan genial, el chico que pone la música tiene buen gusto musical

Bree-Espera estas borracho?

Shannon-No .-. ...pero por un momento sentí nauseas y ganas de vomitar :S

Mariah-Ay Shannon -.-

(Bailan mientras suena Run run run-TH)

Madison-...

Skylart-Disculpa...me permite esta pieza?

Madison-...Sí...con mucho gusto

Skylart-(La toma de la mano)

Shannon-Hey...Bree

Bree-...

Shannon-Es una canción tranquila pero deprimente...el punto es que...si quisieras bailar esta pieza conmigo?

Bree-Me encantaría pero no me siento cómoda bailando cuando hay una canción deprimente

Shannon-Vamos, es una canción sobre rupturas, hay cientos que hablan de eso

Bree-Lo sé...pero Tokio Hotel llegó al punto de hacer una canción deprimente...lo siento, será en otra ocasión (Se va)

Shannon-...Ah-Te invito a salir

Bree-...Tú me invitas a salir?

Shannon-Eh-...una cita, solo si aceptas, una cena en Breandtrisx o The Lima Bean...o películas en el cine

Bree-...Nunca te rindes...(Se va)

Shannon-Eso fue un no?

Bree-No

Shannon-Entonces un si?

Bree-Sí

Shannon-Un si de que es no o un no de que es un si?

Bree-Te complicas demasiado

Shannon-...Eso fue sí .-.?...(Narrando) Dirán que es estúpido pero a veces siento que lo que hay entre Bree y yo no fue solamente un acostón, siento que hay mucha química entre los 2 y que si lo intentamos funcionará...así que la invité a salir y supongo que será una cita divertida...ojalá .-. ...pero ella es bonita y yo soy yo 7u7...vamos, caerá rendida a mis pies y también agradezco que mi nombre fuera Shannon para así que la gente diga que soy Shannon Leto el hermano del talentoso Jared Leto 7u7...por favor, ellos son geniales, el sueño de mi vida es que Tokio Hotel y Thirty Seconds To Mars hagan una gira juntos y venga a Ohio :3 o a New York, jaja, sí, estoy en ultimo año y yo ya se a donde iré, yo y Mariah iremos a New York después de graduarnos, será una gran aventura, Mariah entrará a NYADA y yo iré a NYU pero no siento la misma química con ella que con Bree

(Le lanzan una bebida en la cara)

Shannon-Aahh

X-Te gusta estar en las nubes

X y Y-Jajajajajajajajajaja

Shannon-...Qué acaba de pasar aquí? ._.

Todos-Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo fondo :D

X-(Toma cerveza)

Todos-Fondo, Fondo, Fondo, Fondo, Fondo, Fondo, Fondo, Fondo :D

X-Vale, ya, no puedo más, no puedo más

Y-Esta fiesta es un asco

X-Si, es un asco, tengo una forma de animarla 7u7

Y-Yo también la tengo...pero el dueño de la casa no permite el alcohol 7n7

X-Pues mira, el dueño de la casa compró un refresco, que te parece sí...7u7

Y-Ooohh me gusta la idea 7u7

X y Y-Pongámosle alcohol al refresco :D

...

En la mañana

Todos tirados en el suelo xD

Madison-...(Despierta)... :S...Mason?...Hey Mason? Estas despierto?

Mason-...^^

Madison-¬¬...A que le habrán echado alcohol? Tengo resaca :S...tengo mucha sed (Se sirve refresco)

Skylart-Nooooooooooo D: (Le arrebata el refresco)

Madison-Skylart? Qué sucede? .-.

Skylart-No lo hagas, no tomes ningún refresco D:

Madison-Pero por qué? que sucede? Y además tengo que hacerlo, tengo resaca u.u

Skylart-Yo también tengo :S...pero fue por el refresco, mi teoría es que unos malditos le pusieron alcohol

Madison-Ahora todo tiene sentido .-.

Skylart-Sí u.u...te llevo a tu casa? ñ.ñ

Madison-Ok ñ.ñ...pero debemos despertar a Mason .-.

Skylart-Yo me encargo ñ.ñ ...Mason...Mason...Hey Mason? Ya despierta...Mason el sol acaba de salir...Despierta ya ñ.ñ...

Mason-^^ ZZZZzzzzzz

Skylart-Joder, despierta :c

Mason- ^^

Skylart-Despierta...7n7...despierta...despierta...despierta... despierta ¬¬**...despierta 7m7****...Despierta!

Mason-^^

Skylart- -.-**

Madison-Trata de no alterarte, se la forma perfecta para despertarlo :D ñ.ñ

Skylart-Cuál es? -.-

Madison-Una vez cuando éramos pequeños lo trate de despertar con lo que sea y no despertaba, luego me aburrí de hacerlo y me encontré una pluma de pájaro, me puse a jugar con ella, luego se me voló y cayó en la cara de Mason y eso lo despertó

Skylart-Estas segura que fue eso .-.?...déjame intentarlo ñ.ñ

Madison-Ok ñ.ñ

Skylart-(Deja caer la pluma)

Mason-^^ ZZzz...(Despierta) :S Me muero de sed

Madison-Oh Mason no sabes lo que paso en la fiesta (Hablaba)

Mason-(Escuchaba)

Skylart- ñ.ñ ...(Narrando) Esa fiesta fue el primer paso, mañana la invitaré a salir (La mira) Mírenla, es hermosa, quiero invitarla a salir...y posiblemente conseguir que sea mi novia, estoy enamorado de ella, lo estoy desde la sectorial cuando cantó :3 y tiene buen gusto musical, estamos juntos en clase de computación y cualquier persona diría que pone cosas como JB o 1D pero no, ella pone Kings of Suburbia, pero eso no es todo, ella prefiere todas las canciones sin ser cantadas, siempre pone las canciones del disco pero en instrumental, ella me mostró todas las canciones en instrumental de KOF y fue genial todo, la perfección fue la versión instrumental We Found Us pero no la canción normal, la versión de la canción en la gira, la que dura 9 minutos, la canción The Heart No Sleep me dio cosa escucharla instrumental :S, Run Run Run te hace dormir por horas, y le conviene a alguien que tenga problemas para dormir, Feel It All, fue hermoso :3

Madison-Skylart

Skylart-...

Madison-Skylart...Hey, Skylart, despierta

Skylart-Ah? Qué pasa?...ya se van? No se preocupen, yo los llevo


	8. Reunión de jueces

Hola :D

Me gustò mucho escribir este capitulo, lo hice por diversión, para podernos adentrar en la vida de los jueces de la competencia. Perdón si apesta xD.

...

Shannon-Nos van a matar si nos atrapan, nos pueden descalificar

Mariah-Se que esto es malo y no deberíamos hacerlo, pero lo haremos

Shannon-...Tienes razón, creo que debemos sabes quien será el jurado

Mariah-Sssshhhhh

Shannon-Ok ñ.ñ

X-Se abre la sesión del comité de competencia coral...se acerca la nacional, y tenemos grandes candidatos para el trofeo nacional de este año y esta vez tenemos un jurado especial, 3 celebridades, una que esta el éxito y se dedica a la música y actuación y a ganado un Oscar, otro es un chico alemán, un poco exigente pero con una gran meta de mantener ese éxito que tiene ahora con su banda a pesar de que su música no sea la misma después de 4 años de ausencia, y otra perteneció a una banda que no fue lo suficientemente famosa pero tenia talento, desgraciadamente su banda se separó pero el no se rindió y ahora es un solista...denles la bienvenida a nuestro jurado especial...Jared Leto, Bill Kaulitz y Strify Muller

(Aplauden)

Bill-(Le susurra a Jared) Como diría Gaga y yo ahora, vivo del aplauso

Jared-Se nota que tu sin aplausos no eres nada

Bill-En la secundaria era invisible y estoy teniendo éxito, todos esos idiotas viven en un basurero, los he visto en Alemania, el karma existe

Strify-En serio crees aún tener el mismo éxito de antes o incluso más? La revista Rollinge Stones calificó el álbum de Tokio Hotel-Kings Of Suburbia como unos de los 50 peores álbumes de la segunda mitad de 2014, vaya, sí que eres sínico y no revisas redes sociales

Bill-Cállate Strify, no te pregunte

Jared-Peleen entre ustedes, yo en lo personal, estoy viviendo mis días de gloria, hice el papel de un transexual con SIDA en Dayas Buyers Club que muere al final, gané un Oscar por ese personaje, formo parte de una banda con talento junto con mi hermano y Tomo, tengo muchos fanáticos, y soy el nuevo Joker, antes de todo eso, hice el personaje de un chico adicto a las drogas con una novia y un amigo igual de adictos a la droga e inyecciones, y con una madre que está obsesionada por adelgazar y comienza a tomar anfetaminas hasta que ella se vuelve loca, mi personaje pierde el brazo por una infección por la droga, la novia se vende a un chico que da droga a cambio de sexo, seré legendario cuando muera, tengo 40 años y esto hace que me sienta joven

Bill y Strify-... ._.

Strify-Si yo fuera actor no alcanzaría ni la mitad de lo que tú (._.) /

Bill-Supongo que al menos yo tengo un poco te admiración

Strify-Bill, me sorprende que tengas ese éxito, siempre pensé que eras una niña de 15

Bill-Oye...ni que tu te veas tan varonil con ese color de pelo eh ¬¬

Strify-Es rubio, por lo menos yo no probé diferentes peinados afeminados en toda mi adolescencia

Jared-(Los separa) Ya, dejen de pelear, parecen niñitas

Bill-Pues él, parece una súper niñita

Strify-Mira quien habla Bill Kaulitz

Bill-Te tirare al suelo y te patearé

Strify-Y yo el cuello te retorceré

Bill-Te hare pedazos en el suelo

Bill y Strify-Y ahí tu fallecer

(Tratan de pelearse)

Jared-Ya basta!...odio ser sincero pero solamente con que se callen y se dejen de insultar...los 2 parecen 2 niñitas afeminadas con esos peinados, Strify, al menos córtate ese pelo y tú Bill, abusas de los tatuajes y perforaciones, pero los 2 abusan de verse como niñitas de 15 años, ok, ya fui sincero, pueden dejar se insultarse? Genial, gracias

Silencio...

Strify- ._.

Bill- :'c


	9. Noche como esta no hay todos los días

En Breadstrix

Shannon- ._. ...

X-Va a ordenar algo?

Shannon-En un momento, estoy esperando a mi cita ñ.ñ

Bree-Perdón si me tarde, olvidé que tenia un cita

Shannon-No, esta bien ñ.ñ...espera, olvidaste que tenias una cita? .-.

Bree-Acertaste

Shannon-Una cita...conmigo? 7nnnn7

Bree-Oye tranquilízate, no actúes como la victima

Shannon-Yo no actúo como la victima, solo que ahora resulta que eres de las típicas chicas que dejan plantados 15 minutos a los chicos

Bree-Bueno, sólo olvidé la cita, que un hombre me invite a salir no me pone emocionada por horas

Shannon-... .-.

Bree-Solo te advierto que no volverá a pasar lo mismo cuando me invitaste a salir antes

...

Madison-(Caminaba)

Skylart-(Sentado en el auditorio)

Madison-No esperaba encontrarte aquí

Skylart-Ganaremos ese trofeo...de verdad, quiero ganar la nacional, quiero irme de aquí con tan solo un trofeo nacional

Madison-Oye, lo ganaremos...qué quisieras hacer después de graduarte?

Skylart-Es una buena pregunta...quiero irme de aquí...quiero ir a New York...podría ir a la NYU...quisiera que tú y los chicos vengan con nosotros a NY cuando se gradúen

Madison-Yo también...pero no estoy segura de que hacer haya

Skylart-Tienes un año para pensar si quieres ir o no y lo que harás...pero recuerda, si vas haya estaremos obligados a vernos, y si no consigues lugar para vivir, puedes quedarte conmigo

Madison-Me encanta la idea, pero me preocupa que mi hermano Mason no encuentre lugar donde vivir

Silencio...

(Ríen)

Skylart-Se oyó muy cruel, ojalá nunca lo escuche

Madison-(Ríe) Pues la verdad ahora que nos graduemos quiero darle su espacio y...

Skylart-(La besa)...

Madison-...

Skylart-...

...

Mientras tanto

Shannon llevaba a Bree a su casa

Bree-No lo entiendo...tienes un gran obsesión por TH y TSTM, pero en público impones tus gustos y lo disimulas

Shannon-No sabes lo que significa ser yo...ponle que rebelo mis gustos, me iría mal

Bree-Aún no sabes lo que pasará

Shannon-Tú no lo entiendes, eres una mujer, en esa escuela cuando eres un hombre que le gustan esas 2 bandas y música relacionada con eso, te toman como homosexual, cuando juegan quemados, a ti te obligan a ser el quemado, en los juegos, te golpean y tiran a propósito, y no se compara en las duchas, cuando te ven duchándote todos se alejan, una vez sacaron desnudo a un hombre para tomarle fotos y avergonzarlo y ponerlo en el periódico escolar

Bree-Y qué paso con él?

Shannon-...Se cambió de escuela...más bien creo que de estado

Bree-Temes que te pase a ti?

Shannon-Todos tememos que nos pase algo así...son las dinastías de la escuela...los populares arriba y los perdedores abajo

Bree-No crees que estas exagerando?

Shannon-No estoy exagerando, eso paso de verdad .-...creo que y debería de irme

Bree-Oh si esta bien

Shannon-Entonces nos vemos...

Bree-(Lo besa)...Nos veremos luego (Entra)

Shannon-...

...

Mientras tanto

Isaac-(Caminando sin nada que hacer)

Cerca de ahí

Alistair-(Caminando con sus audífonos)

Isaac-(Solo caminaba)

Alistair-(Solo caminaba)...Ouh

Isaac-Discúlpame...que se supone que haces a estas horas de la noche?

Alistair-La verdadera pregunta es que haces aquí?

Isaac- .-. ...

Lo lleva a su casa

Isaac-Y ya sabes con quien ir al baile?

Alistair-Es obvio, iré con Spencer, tú no e con quien irás

Isaac-Aún no lo sé...tu te sentirías incomodo si te sigo que soy bisexual?

Alistair-...Me lo acabas de decir espontáneamente, como no quieres que me sienta raro? (Ríe)

Isaac-Oh, esta bien lo entiendo

Alistair-(Ríe)...Tengo que irme

Isaac-Oh, esta...esta bien...(Se acerca para besarlo)

Alistair-(Se aleja un poco) Oh no lo siento, sabes que tengo novio

Isaac-Crees que él pueda darte lo que quieres?

Alistair-Que cosas dices?

Isaac-No tiene por qué enterarse (Trata de besarlo de nuevo)

Alistair-(Se aleja otra vez xD) No, lo siento...simplemente no Isaac, nos veremos luego (Se va)

Isaac-...

...

En otra parte a esas horas de la noche

Skylart y Madison tomados de la mano :3

Skylart-(La mira)...Oye, entonces tienes con quién ir al baile?

Madison-Bueno hace unos minutos no pero ahora sí

Skylart-(:3)

Madison-Gracias por venir a dejarme

Skylart-Siempre ha sido un placer

(Ríen)

Madison-...Oye...ya que haremos esto, quisiera que fuéramos despacio en ciertas cosas, tú sabes

Skylart-Sí...sí claro, como desees...(Se besan)

Madison-(Se va)

Skylart-...

...

Shannon-...

...

Isaac-...


	10. Preparativos para el baile

Al día siguiente

X-Alumnos de Mckinley, el momento ha llegado, es hora de anunciar a los nominados, las nominaciones para rey son...Myron Muskovitz

Myron-Pum Bitch, ganaré!

X-El señor Skylart

Skylart-...Qué hago yo aquí .-.?

X-Y Rick Nelson "El Palo"...por cuarta vez consecutiva

Rick-Saben por quien votar!

X-Las nominadas para reina son...Kitty Wilde

Kitty-Arrasaré con todos

X-Madison McCarthy

Madison-...Seguro que leyó bien .-.?

X-Y Mariah Jefferson

Mariah-...

Shannon-Oye no te preocupes lo conseguirás

Mariah-Sí...sí, estoy bien

X-Muchas felicidades a los nominados

...

Más tarde

Madison-Chicas, recuerden que tenemos que ir comprar nuestros vestidos, tienen que ser los más hermosos

Kitty-Yo debo comprar el más hermoso que encuentre

Myron-Yo debo comprar el traje más brillante y elegante del mundo para ganar el titulo de rey, tengo 13 años y estoy soñando con que todos me aplauden, siento que no fue suficiente con los aplausos del Bar Mitzavha, necesito más...

Mason-Por favor cierra la boca (Le tapa la boca)

(Ríen)

Myron-¬¬ (Muy graciositos ¬¬**)

Jane-Déjalo respirar (Ríe)

Mason-(Ríe) Ah por cierto, quisiera que me acompañes hoy por mi traje para que vayas conmigo al baile

Jane-Espero verte pronto con traje, solo te he visto con tu traje uniforme de porrista

Mason-Bueno, supongo que quedarás muy impresionada

Spencer-Tengo una buena idea, que les parece si nosotros vamos a comprar nuestros trajes, debe ser una sorpresa para las chicas

Skylart-Sí, es mejor

Mason-Y tú Rod, con quién irás?

Roderick-Oh, no lo sé, quiero invitar a una chica

Mason-Obviamente pero a quién?

Roderick-A Mariah, creo que es hermosa, quisiera invitarla a salir

Spencer-Va tío, es tu oportunidad, tengo el momento perfecto para que la invites, se de donde sacar un ramo de flores

Roderick-Pero .-. ...

Spencer-Acompáñame

Roderick-Vale, no quiero hacer eso :C...

...

En el almuerzo

Mariah-(Con Shannon y Bree)

Rick-Oye Mari, ya que los 2 somos candidatos para reyes del baile, te verás muy hermosa con tu vestido, quieres ir conmigo? Haríamos muy buena pareja

Mariah-Es muy tierno de tu parte, puedo pensarlo?

Rick-Esta bien, te daré el tiempo que necesites, te verás preciosa, tómalo como un cumplido (Se va)

De lejos

Roderick-Estoy frito, preferirá a él que a mi, no soy bueno haciendo cumplidos .-.

Spencer-Deja de ser tan lastimero, oigan...todos, pueden escucharme?...

Roderick-Qué haces? D:

Spencer-Oigan!

Silencio...

Spencer-Mi amigo va a hablar...señorita Mariah Jefferson, mi amigo tiene algo que decirle a usted 7u7

Roderick-... ._.

Mariah-...

Roderick-...Mariah Jefferson...te gustaría...ir conmigo al baile?...Te verías muy hermosa con tu vestido

Mariah-...(Se acerca con Shannon y Bree)

Shannon-(Susurra) Que no te importe tu reputación, deberías darle una oportunidad

Mariah-Un momento qué quieres decir?

Bree-Dale una oportunidad y tal vez así lo conoces y te agrada

Mariah-Un momento, entonces quieren decir...

Roderick-...Estoy frito u.u

Spencer-No digas eso

Mariah-...Sí, me encantaría :3

(Aplauden)

Rick-Demonios...qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¬¬** (Se va)

En la tienda

(Música)

Roderick-Guess now it's oficial? Can't back now, can't back now

Skylart-No

...

Madison, Kitty y Jane-Gettin' ready for the night of nights The night of nights alright

...

Myron-Don't panic

Roderick y Mason-Panic!

Spencer-Now do we have to dress up for the prom

Alistair-Dude, I don't think we have a choice

(Entran a los vestidores)

...

Jane-Yeah it's the night of all night

Kitty-Gotta look just right

Madison-Dressin' to impress the boys

...

(Salen de los vestidores)

Mason-Do I want classic or vintage or plaid

Myron y Skylart-Where's the mirror?

Roderick-I think this tux is too baggy

Alistair y Spencer-To night It makes me look weird

...

Jane-Should I go movie star glamorous

Kitty-Sassy or swett

Madison-Don't know but no one better wear the same dress as me

...

Los 6-Is the night of our nightmares

Las 3-t's the night for our dreams

Los 6-It's too late to back out of it

Las 3-Hey, makeovers , massages

Los 6-Don't know what a corsages is

Las 3-Been waitin all our lives for this

Todos-It's gonna be a night (Can't wait) To remember (oh, man) C'mon now, big fun (alright) It's gonna be the night (I guess) To last forever (lucky us) We'll never, ever, ever, forget!

Bree Shannon y Mariah- Gettin' ready Get ready Get, a-gettin' ready, ready Get ready Gettin' ready Here we go Get, a-gettin' ready, go

Shannon-(En el tocador) ñ.ñ

X-Hey you been in there an hour man

Shannon-¬¬**

Bree-So, what should I do with my hair?

Shannon-Where's my shaver?

Marih-Oohh, i love it

Shannon-I look like a waiter.

Bree y Mariah-Should I fluff it?

Los 3-It's getting later, already should be there.

Chicos-Her mother opens the door, I'm shaking inside

Chicas-He's here, it's time, the hours arrived.

Chicos-Don't know why, her father's staring me down?

Chicas-Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out.

Chicos-Then something changes my world The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes

Todos-It's gonna be a night (Oh Yeah!) To remember (That's for sure) Come on now, big fun (Alright!) It's gonna be the night (Yeah tonight) To last forever (forever more) We'll never, ever, ever, forget.

Chicos-Who's that girl? (She's so fine)

Chicas-Who's that boy? (I remember now)

Chicos-Who's that girl? (She looks so good, yeah)

Todos-Yes you'll never really notice, but you probably should. Big fun, on the night of nights (alright!) The night of nights, tonight Let's dance On the night of nights You know were gonna do it right It's gonna be a night to remember It's gonna be the night to last forever It's gonna be our night to remember It's gonna be the night to last forever (last forever) It's gonna be our night (you know it) To remember (all time) Come on now, big fun (to remember) It's gonna be the night (love it) To last forever (the rest of our lives) We'll never, ever, ever, forget It's gonna be our night (oh yeah) All together (say it loud) Come on now, everyone (that's right) It's gonna be a night (yeah tonight) To remember (hear the crowd) And never, ever, ever, never, ever, ever, Never, ever, never, ever, ever, forget!


	11. El baile

En el baile :D

X-Reúnanse para la foto conmemorativa ._.

Todos- :D (Sonríen)

Silencio...

Mason-...Va a tomar la maldita foto o no?

X-La tenia en video, un momento

Silencio...

Mason-Ya la tomo?

X-No sé utilizar una cámara (._.)/

Mason-Sabe qué? Olvídelo, ya vámonos Jane

Jane-Por eso le pagan?

(Se alejan)

(Música)

Myron-I came to party and you came to party so what don't we party together? (2x)

Roderick-We roll up Like no one can do it baby It's lights out Turn the fucking system up It's one night Rolling through your town tonite So stand up Space and Cinema Bizarre

Kitty-So get up Nod your head and tell me It's what's up It's getting hot and heavy The phone's on Take a picture we don't care So get up Let me hear you sing it out

Myron-I came to party and you came to party so what don't we party together? (2x) Who oh whoooo oh oh who oh who oh whoooo who oh who oh

Roderick-We all stars You and me and her together We go hard We dont give a fuck whatever It's one night Throw your fucking cameras up and Let's go It's Cherry Boom and Red One

Kitty-So get up Nod your head and tell me It's what's up It's getting hot and heavy The phone's on Take a picture we don't care and if you got one Put your drink up in the air air air

Myron-I came to party and you came to party So why don't we party together I came to party and you came to party So why don't we party together Who oh whoooo oh oh who oh who oh whoooo who oh who oh

Roderick -Doesn't matter anyway Know that we can't stay Know you had a boyfriend anyway Got my picture on your pone When you're all alone Know we got to go Let me hear you sing it out

Kitty y Myron- I came to party and you came to party So why don't we party together I came to party and you came to party So why don't we party together (3x) (Who oh whoooo oh oh who oh who oh whoooo who oh who oh)

(Aplauden)

Shannon-(Aplaude)...(Narrando) Qué estoy haciendo? Con tan solo de verlos siento cosa al saber lo que Isaac planea...soy la única salvación de su relación, tiene que saberlo...Spencer?

Spencer-Holi ñ.ñ

Shannon-Holi ñ.ñ/...tengo que hablar contigo

Spencer-Puedes acercarte más? No te oigo

Shannon-Porqué quieres ir a St. Petersburgo?!

Spencer- ._. ...No, no Shannon, que te acerques porque no te oigo!

Shannon-Sabes me acercaré más porque no te escucho! (Tropieza) Fuck u.u

Spencer-Oh estas bien? .-.

Shannon-No te preocupes por mi ñ.ñ

Mientras tanto

Mariah-(Sentada en una mesa)

Roderick-Hey...

Mariah-...

Roderick-Me concederías esta pieza?

Mariah-...Sí...con gusto

Roderick-(La toma de la mano)

En otra parte estaba Bree

Bree-Esta fiesta ya se puso muy aburrida...Mariah has visto a Shannon?

Mariah-Pensé que estaba contigo

Bree-Ok entonces lo iré a buscar

Mariah-Vale(Se va)

Bree-...A dónde se habrá metido ese sujeto (Pensamientos de Bree:Vaya vaya vaya, así que ahí está, sentado en una mesa con una cara de satisfacción pero sin embargo en su rostro también se ve palidez(Se acerca con él) Supongo que ya abriste la boca y se nota que con la persona equivocada

Shannon-...Cómo lo sabes?

Bree-Porque desde que te acercaste a él, cada segundo has estado deprimido...Isaac es un idiota, juega con la gente porque no tiene nada que hacer, no es culpa de nadie

Shannon-...Pensé que quedaría deprimido hasta mi graduación y después iría a New York con esta depresión

Bree-Vamos, no siempre tenemos la oportunidad, bailemos

Shannon-...Esta bien

Bree-Ok (Se levanta) (Lo besa)

Shannon-...(La toma de la mano)

...

Isaac-Hola ñ.ñ

Alistair-Hola ñ.ñ

Isaac-Te vi muy solo, discúlpame si fui demasiado espontaneo en nuestro ultimo encuentro

Alistair-Demasiado, pero lo entiendo, nadie espera eso de ti

Spencer-(Llega) Aléjate, te lo advierto

Isaac-Disculpa?

Spencer-Dije que te alejaras de él

Isaac-Quién eres para decirme todo eso?

Shannon y Bree llegan

Spencer-Wow, entonces parece que no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy hablando, porqué no le dices frente a mí lo que sientes si eres tan valiente

(Los 2 comienzan a discutir)

Bree-Que buen espectaculo (Toma un sorbo de su bebida)

Shannon-Debo detener esto -.-...(Los separa)

Isaac-Tú fuiste quien abrió la boca, no es cierto?

Shannon-Claro, ahora yo soy el malo de la historia, desde un principio te dije que no iba a dar buenos resultados y tú no me escuchabas, sabes que no puedo guardar este tipo de secretos para toda la vida, sabes ese riesgo de mi, estoy harto de ser tu guarda secretos que ni siquiera valoras y ahora que me graduaré búscate un nuevo guarda secretos porque yo ya no lo seré (Hablaba)

Todos- ._. ...

Bree-...(Toma un sorbo de su bebida y sigue viendo el espectaculo)

Mason-(Se acerca) Sabes lo que le pasa?

Bree-Es una larga historia, si quieres saberlo quedate

Shannon-(Hablaba)Y lo entiendes? Eh?! No soy tu guarda secretos, no soy tu cómplice, y tampoco me dirás cómo debo ser, así que lo confesaré, soy Alien y Echelon, no comiences a criticarme y oyeron todo los de Mckinley? No comiencen a criticarme solo por mis gustos, todos los gustos deberían ser respetados sin excepción, nadie de ustedes puede decirme quién debo ser

Bree-Ya es suficiente ._.

Shannon-Hey haya los atletas, no se atrevan a tomarme foto desnudo en las duchas porque les daré una paliza antes de que las publiquen en el periódico, y tampoco se atrevan a usarme como el quemado en los entrenamientos o lanzaré las pelotas a la parte donde más les duele, están advertidos

Bree-Shannon -.-""""

Shannon- Escuchaste Isaac? Ya no dejaré que me uses como tú quieras, y ya nadie se meterá conmigo, ni tú, ni nadie, escucharon todos?Ehhh?!

Silencio...

Isaac-...Wow, no escuché la mitad de lo que dijiste porque me aburriste, bueno, entonces parece que te acabo de conocer, ahora te desconozco

Shannon-Qué?...Es todo lo que vas a decir? .-.

Isaac-Cómo te decía a ti, no puedes elegir las amistades de nadie

Shannon-No me ignores cabrón!...idiota ¬¬

Spencer-Parece que no puedes dejar de mentir, enamoramiento? Supongo que a eso lo llamas "amistad"

Bree-Uuuy...Bronca bronca bronca xD

Isaac-Sólo cierra la boca, tú no sabes nada de mi, oíste? (Lo toma de la solapa)

(Pelean)

(Escandalo)

Spencer-Por última vez aléjate (Lo golpea)

(Los separan)

Isaac-¬¬**...Saben qué? Olvídenlo, ya nos veremos las caras en la nacional (Se va)

Silencio... .-.

(Se sigue escuchando la música)

Shannon-Porque exactamente ahora se va ese desgraciado? Yo mismo me encargo de que aprenda, lo tomaré de las solapas, lo ahorcaré, lo haré pedazos en el suelo, y ahí el fallecer

Bree-Shannon...ya pasó

Shannon-No fueron suficientes golpes, quiero rematarlo

Bree-Shannon

Shannon-Pero se lo merece...

Bree-...Olvídalo, no lo vale

Roderick-Hey chicos, no han visto por aquí a Mariah?

Mason-Se suponía que estaba contigo

Roderick-Claro, pero después por el alboroto se fue corriendo y la perdí

Skylart-Por instinto yo comenzaría por buscarla en el baño si es que no se ha ido

Roderick-Ok, lo haré (Se va)

Bree-Hey tú

Skylart-Yo? .-.

Bree-Sí tú, el de smoking anticuado, tienen suficientes miembros para la nacional?

Skylart-Bueno, yo supongo que sí, somos nosotros 9 y otros chicos, en total somos 20

Bree-Cierra la boca, serán 22

Skylart-Así que quieren entrar?

Bree-El club de Isaac es muy aburrido...(Mira a Shannon)

Shannon- .-. ...Eemm, sí, tiene razón, queremos ser parte de New Directions, se que son demasiados, pero entre más seamos, más acción habrá...es algo estúpido que dije, por favor golpéame, que me duela por favor

Skylart-Hey, no voy a golpearte, es gran idea, entonces están dentro, crearemos la lista para la nacional, serán canciones de TH y 30stm y si es posible de Cinema Bizarre

Bree-Oigan, su temática de esas 2 bandas ya se volvió aburrida

Shannon-Pero las 2 bandas son geniales

Bree-Lo sé, pero no quiero que estos chicos arruinen más canciones de ellos...alguno de New Directions es Killijoy?

Skylart-...Killijoy?

Bree-Qué si pertenecen al fandom de My Chemical Romance?

Skylart-...Cómo no se nos había ocurrido, podemos cantar canciones de My Chemical Romance, ellos son geniales, es la mejor banda separada que ha existido después de The Smiths, lo tomaré en cuenta, muchas gracias :D (Se va)

Shannon-...Wow, qué fue eso? Qué hiciste para que diga eso?

Bree-Yo no hice nada, todo fue involuntario

...

En el baño

Mariah-(Lloraba)

Roderick-(Entra) Hey, estás ahí?...

Mariah-...Entras en el baño de chicas, no hay nadie más que yo, no puedes husmear aquí

Roderick-Yo no vine a husmear

Mariah-Genial, me encontraste en el momento menos indicado

Roderick-Hey, no es necesario que estés así, si alguno de esos tontos se lleva la corona no te define...eres hermosa, tu deberías ser la reina...lo digo porque vote por ti a pesar de que algunos de mis amigos estén nominados

Mariah-No lloro por no ganar la corona, a mi no me interesa, que se pudran, no tienes ni idea del motivo de mi dolor, puedes guardar un secreto?

Roderick-Podrías decírmelo a mí, yo...

Mariah-(Cierra la puerta) (Lo interrumpe) Qué dirías si te dijera que los últimos 7 meses estuve saliendo secretamente con Isaac mientras que públicamente le coqueteaba a Alistair sabiendo como reaccionaría yo al saberlo, estuve a punto de acostarme con ese idiota

Roderick-Mari, me estas diciendo que saliste con un estúpido?

Mariah-No sé como fui tan inocente...se suponía que una noche perdería la virginidad, el tuvo una gran organización, pagó un cuarto de hotel, llevó velas, sin mencionar que llevó un caset con todas las canciones que me encantan, Tokio Hotel-Run Run Run, Zoom into me e Invaded, My Chemical Romance-Cancer I don't love you y Disenchated, Cinema Bizarre-Anguel in disguise y My obsession, estuvimos a punto de hacerlo y le dije que parara, que pensando a fondo, no estaba lista, el se molestó y me dijo que si no lo hacia con él me terminaría, le dije que no y no tuvo el valor para terminarme pero se fue molesto

Roderick-..Todo eso es verdad?...

Mariah-...Ahora piensas que soy

Roderick-No, claro que no...nadie puede tratarte así porque...vales la pena...no cualquier hombre te merece, yo creo...

Mariah-(Lo besa)

Roderick-...

Mariah-...Por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto

Roderick-...

Mariah-Cómo amiga?...solo olvidemos esto

Roderick-Sí...sí claro, no lo había pensado

Mariah-...Ahora no quiero ninguna relación...oye, ya que me sentiré incómoda cerca de Isaac pienso que podría entrar a New Directions

Roderick-...Ajá .-. ...si, esta bien

Mariah-Ok...vale (Se va)

...

X-Atención Mckinley, es hora de anunciar a los ganadores de la corona...los nominados, Rick Nelson...El pequeño Myron Muskovitz de 13 años...y Skylart...las nominadas son Kitty Wilde...Madison McCarthy...y Mariah Jefferson, los ganadores son...Skylart...y Madison McCarthy

(Aplauden)

Kitty-(La corona) Solo sonríe...esas perras están celosas de ti

Madison-Ajá...claro

X-Felicidades a los ganadores...ahora va el baile del rey, y la reina

(Música)

Madison-Qué es todo esto?

Skylart-Sólo no te alarmes

Madison-Solo quiero que sepan que no soy tonta, y ojalá no se atrevan a lanzarme una cubeta con sangre de cerdo como en Carrie...esto debe ser una confusión

Skylart-Para...muchas mujeres desean estar en tu lugar con la corona pero en vez de ellas lo estas tú...no mucha gente como nosotros tiene la oportunidad...pero la tuviste porque eres linda, eres sexy...y no importa lo que otros idiotas digan de nosotros...no nos conocen

(Se besan)

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **I came 2 party(Cinema Bizarre ft Space Cowboy)-Roderick, Kitty y Myron**_


	12. Problemas (Un duro secreto)

Al día siguiente

Todos caminaban hacia el salón del coro

Mason-Y tengo una idea para la nacional, admito que Th y 30stm son buenos pero nos hemos olvidado de otra banda que vale la pena y son talentosos, es la mejor banda separada que ha existido

Myron-The Smiths .-.?

Mason- ._. ...La mejor banda separada que ha existido obviamente después de The Smiths

Kitty-Aguarda un segundo, ya se a quienes te refieres, hablas de My Chemical Romance

Mason-Acertaste

Skylart-Oye, esa es mi idea

Bree-Un momento, no la habrías tenido de no ser por mí...idiota ¬¬

Skylart- .-. ...

Mason-Lo siento, pero yo tuve la idea primero, debemos platicarle la idea al Mr. Shue antes de que elija la lista de canciones

Spencer-Donde estabas Roderick?

Roderick-Eso no importa, no te lo diré

Mason-Hola Mariah ñ.ñ, ya son novios? 7u7

Roderick-Cállate el hocico

Mariah- ._. ...Quiero entrar a New Directions

Silencio...

Skylart-Claro, eres bienvenida

Mariah-Ok...gracias

Isaac-Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que terminaste entrando a New Directions

Mariah-...Porqué es que no me sorprende cómo quedó tu reputación después del baile?

Isaac-Celosa?...nada habría pasado si me hubieras dado lo que quería...fue casi un hecho, estuvimos a punto de hacerlo...esos meses de relación secreta desperdiciados, tomaste la decisión incorrecta...solo tuviste que decir sí en vez de salir huyendo

Silencio...

Shannon-(Se acerca a ella) No es cierto, dime que esta mintiendo

Mariah-...Perdón por no habértelo dicho amigo...todo es verdad

Isaac-Ahora todos lo saben, solo eres un niña asustada que durará virgen toda la vida

Roderick-El que durará virgen toda la vida eres tú idiota, sabes qué? voy a...

Mariah-Roderick...yo me encargo...Sabes qué?...Perder o no la virginidad no tiene que ver con el significado de la vida así que no estoy preocupada, yo sería incapaz de darle mi virginidad a un hombre que tiene como excusa su bisexualidad para jugar con la gente, se muy bien tu juego, si no te dan lo que quieres buscas a otra persona para que te la dé, y así sucesivamente por toda la eternidad, y que bueno que este año me graduaré, porque ya no tendré que lidiar contigo, después de la graduación iré a NY y estudiaré en NYADA, cuando te gradúes por favor, no pongas un pie haya, te lo suplico, no me sigas para ponerte de rodillas y, suplicarme, que regrese contigo, el virgen para toda la vida deberías ser tú, gente como tú debe ser torturada y sacrificada...o al menos eso haría yo si viviéramos en la Inquisición

Isaac-...Wow, ya veremos quién será el "siempre virgen" de los 2...ya tienen su lista para la nacional? Supe que cambiaran la temática de su lista de canciones

Mason-Y tú que cantarás? Déjanos adivinar

(Poses pensativas)

Kitty-Mmmhhh...Bailando de Enrique Iglesias

Todos-Jajajajajajajajajja xD

Isaac-._. ...

(Ríen xD)

Isaac-No tienen ni idea...miren esa lista que pegué...aunque solo es una canción, pero mírenla

Todos-(Se acercan)

Silencio...

"El triste" José José

Todos-...

Isaac-Conocen la canción verdad? José José la cantó en el II Festival de la canción latina en 1970...Dios, él se merecía el primer lugar..."El príncipe de la canción" Así lo llamaron en sus tiempos de gloria...nos veremos en la nacional

Todos-...

Mason-...Estamos fritos

...

En el salón del coro

Jane-"El príncipe de la canción" por algo lo llamaban así

Mason-Ya se los dije, estamos fritos

Spencer-No debemos ponernos histéricos, seguramente no lo superará

Shannon-Es el momento indicado y perfecto para ponernos histéricos! D:

Skylart-Saben que es lo que le haré a ese estúpido hijo de...

Madison-Tranquilízate amor, no es necesario golpearlo

Alistair-Hay rumores de que la voz de Isaac puede llegar a las notas de José José

Myron-Todos vamos a morir!

Will-Basta!, no es el momento para ponerse histéricos

Shannon-Cómo ya lo dije, exactamente ahora debemos ponernos histéricos!

Kitty-Cierra el hocico (Lo cachetea)

Shannon-Eso dolió

Kitty-Ahora escúchenme, no me importa que canción cantará Isaac, no es ninguna justificación de esa baja autoestima que tienen en estos momentos así que les ordeno que cierren el hocico porque tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparnos de esta manera

Silencio...

Todos-(Se sientan) u.U

Will-Kitty tiene razón, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, debemos elegir la lista...y ganaremos

Mason-Cómo ya le dije, deberíamos hacer un tributo a My Chemical Romance

Will-Cuáles canciones recomiendan chicos?

Skylart-Pienso que comencemos con "Helena", esa canción seria perfecta para un comienzo épico

Alistair-"Cancer" claro esta

Myron-Podríamos hacer un final sorprendente que ponga a todos de pie

Bree-Para eso esta "Welcome to the Black Parade"

Todos-Siiiii

Will-Muy bien...chicos, parece que ya tenemos lista nueva


	13. Nacionales (TCHX)

Myron-Ok chicos, lo admito, no puedo creer que estamos compitiendo en la nacional, somos de los 50 mejores coros de Estados Unidos

Mason-Vamos a ganar...se los aseguro

Skylart-Claro que ganaremos, nadie se resiste a My Chemical Romance

X-Qué tal Estados Unidos? Bienvenidos a la competencia nacional de coros, hoy tenemos un jurado muy especial, comenzando con Strify Muller

Strify-ñ.ñ (Saluda)

X-Bill Kaulitz

Bill-Sigan aplaudiendo, nunca se sintió tan bien ser alabado

X-Y por último, recuerdan esa épica frase del Joker "Oh yo no quiero matarte, solo quiero hacerte mucho, mucho daño" (Oh, i'm not gonna kill you, i'm just gonna hurt you really, really bad) Un aplauso para Jared Leto

Jared-:D (Saluda)

X-Y ahora un aplauso para el coro que recientemente se construyó "TCHX"

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Isaac-Que triste fue decirnos adiós Cuando adorábamos más... Hasta la golondrina emigro Presagiando el final Que triste luce todo sin ti, Los mares de las playas se van Se tiñen los colores de gris Hoy todo es soledad. No sé, si vuelva a verte después, No sé que de mi vida será Sin el lucero azul de tu ser, Que no me alumbra ya, Hoy quiero saborear mi dolor. Nooo, pido compasión y piedad La historia de este amor se escribió para la eternidad Que triste, todos dicen que soy Que siempre estoy hablando de ti No saben que pensando en tu amor, en tu amor He podido ayudarme a vivir, he podido ayudarme a vivir. Hoy quiero saborear mi dolor, no, pido compasión y piedad La historia de este amor se escribió para la eternidad, Que triste todos dicen que soy, que siempre estoy hablando de ti No saben que pensando en tu amor en tu amor, He podido ayudarme a vivir, he podido ayudarme a vivir, he podido ayudarme a vivir.

(Aplauden)

Bill-Enserio?

Jared-Ahora cuál es tu problema?

Bill-No tengo ningún problema con él ni con José José...pero estamos en Estados Unidos, nadie canta en español

Jared-Sabes lo racista que se oye eso?

Bill-No lo dije en modo racista

X-Qué tal ese comienzo? Ahora denle la bienvenida a "The Hottest"

(Aplauden)

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **El triste(José josé)-Isaac**_


	14. Nacionales (New Directions) (FINAL)

Bueno, podría decirse que este es el último episodio. Pero también subiré un especial de capitulos extra. Espero que les haya gustado mi fanfic :"D

...

Myron-Ok, apártense que voy a arrasar con todos cuando salgamos

Mason-Eso lo dijiste en la seccional

Myron-Sí, es mi frase

Spencer-Hey...Nervioso?

Alistair-No mucho, pero un poco...el nervioso deberías ser tú (Ríe)

Spencer-Lo estoy...(Le da un papel) Léelo

Alistair-..."Angel in disguise" de Cinema Bizarre...adoro esa canción, tienes buen gusto musical

Spencer-...Quería cantarla, estaba a punto de decirle a que la cantáramos...tú y yo, pero todos quisieron cantar de My Chemical Romance

Alistair-Será en otra ocasión...se escucharía genial con nuestras voces

Spencer-...Eso es seguro (Ríe)

...

X-Ahora, un aplauso para "New Directions"

(Música)

Skylart-Long ago

Spencer-Just like the hearse you die to get in again

Mason-We are, so far from you

Los 3-Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate The lives of everyone you know

Mason-And what's the worst you take (worst you take)

Skylart-from every heart you break (heart you break)

Spencer-And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)

Los 3-Well I've been holding on tonight. What's the worst that I could say?

Spencer-Things are better if i stay

Los 3-So long and goodnight (x2)

Skylart-Came a time When every star fall brought you to tears again

Mason-We are the very hurt you sold And what's the worst you take

Spencer-from every heart you break And like a blade you stain

Los 3-Well I've been holding on tonight. What's the worst that I could say?

Mason-Things are better if i stay so long and goodnigth (x2)

Spencer-And if you carry on this way Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight

Skylart-Can you hear me? Are you near me?

Spencer-Can we pretend to leave and then

Mason-We'll meet again When both our cars collide?

Los 3-What's the worst that I could say? Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight And if you carry on this way Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Mariah...Turn away If you could get me a drink Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded Call my aunt Marie Help her gather all my things And bury me in all my favorite colours My sisters and my brothers still I will not kiss you 'Cause the hardest part of this Is leaving you Now turn away 'Cause I'm awful just to see 'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body Oh, my agony Know that I will never marry Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo But counting down the days to go It just ain't living And I just hope you know That if you say (if you say) Goodbye today (goodbye today) I'd ask you to be true (I'd ask you to be true) 'Cause the hardest part of this Is leaving you 'Cause the hardest part of this Is leaving you

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Shannon-When I was a young boy, My father took me into the city To see a marching band. He said, "Son when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"

Madison-He said "Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?" Because one day I'll leave you, A phantom to lead you in the summer, To join the black parade."

(Música)

Myron y Skylart-When I was a young boy, My father took me into the city To see a marching band. He said, "Son when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"

(Música)

Kitty-Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me. And other times I feel like I should go.

Kitty y Bree-And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.

Bree-When you're gone we want you all to know.

Todos-We'll carry on, We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And in my heart I can't contain it The anthem won't explain it.

Spencer-A woman sends you reeling from decimated dreams Your misery and hate will kill us all. So paint it black and take it back

Alistair-Lets shout it loud and clear Defiant to the end We hear the call

Todos-To carry on We'll carry on Though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches

Skylart y Madison-On and on we carry through the fears Ooh oh ohhhh

Spencer y Alistair-Disappointed faces of your peers Ooh oh ohhhh

Roderick y Mariah-Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Todos-Do or die You'll never make me Because the world, will never take my heart You can try, you'll never break me You want it all, you wanna play this part I won't explain or say I'm sorry I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar Give a cheer, for all the broken Listen here, because it's only you I'm just a man, I'm not a hero I'm just a boy, who's meant to sing this song I'm just a man, I'm not a hero I - don't – care.

Jane-We'll carry on We'll carry on

Todos-Though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on You'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches on (Shannon-Do or die, you'll never make me Because the world, will never take my heart You can try, you'll never break me You want it all, you wanna play this part) We'll carry on We'll carry on We'll carry on We'll carry We'll carry on

(Aplauden)

...

Más tarde

Bill-Tenemos que hacer esto? La verdad pensé que sería más difícil elegir, pero no, tengo muy pocos candidatos

Strify-Yo digo que el ganador esta entre "New Directions" y "TCHX"

Bill-"The Choire X"? Tengo cara de tonto? Están seguros que ese chico nació en Estados Unidos?

Strify-Te escuchas muy racista

Bill-No lo digo en modo racista, solo digo...es legal cantar una canción en español en un show de Estados Unidos? Y aparte de que mucha gente no entiende completamente el español, ellos esperan ganar, en serio?

Jared-Un momento te voy a detener ahí...el chicos de "TCHX" tiene talento, pero algo me dice que le faltó algo para ganar

Strify-Que opacó a todo su club cantando un solo?

Jared-Sí, creo que le hace falta ese espíritu de equipo que todos los coros de Estados Unidos deben tener

Strify-Yo doy mi crédito a "New Directions" (._.) /, ese tributo a My Chemical Romance les quedó muy bien, todo esa energía y sentimiento al cantar "Helena" y "Welcome to the Black Parade" y ese sentimiento de la chica cuando cantó "Cancer"

Bill-Solo espero que si alguien me haya visto secarme las lagrimas en esa canción no dañe mi reputación

Strify y Jared- ._. ...

Bill-...También tengo sentimientos :,c

Jared-Ok, concuerdo contigo Strify

Bill-Podemos elegir al ganador ya? Me estoy aburriendo aquí

Jared y Strify-... ._.

...

Mientras tanto

Roderick-Hey...creo que lo hicimos bien

Mariah-Sí...si, yo también creo

Roderick-...Tu solo fue hermoso, si ganamos es por ti

Mariah-...En serio crees eso?

Isaac-Claro que lo cree, el destino dirá si te esta mintiendo o te esta haciendo un cumplido

Los 2-...

Isaac-Lastima que solo es un cumplido, tienen muy poca probabilidad de ganar

Roderick-Y dime tú, tienes mucha probabilidad de ganar? Yo creo que no y si la tuvieras no la mereces

Isaac-Al menos yo la tuve a ella primero que tú

Roderick-Qué estas diciendo?

Isaac-Tú sabes de que hablo, me los imagino a ustedes haciendo el amor, sería algo asqueroso, viscoso que...

Mariah-Y tú si no cierras la boca y te vas les diré a todos lo pequeño que tienes ya sabes

Isaac-...

Roderick-...

Mariah-...

Isaac- .-. ...Olvídenlo (Se va)

(Alboroto)

Madison-Chicos, chicos

Mariah-Madison porqué el alboroto?

Madison-Acaban de publicar a los 3 finalistas, tenemos que ir a ver

(Corren)

Myron-Creen que estamos ahí?

Mason-Ver para creer...quién se acerca para ver?

Spencer-Creo que deberíamos ir todos a ver

Silencio...

(Se acercan)

Todos-...

Mason-"New Directions"...estamos publicados ahí

Skylart-Cierto

Silencio...

Mason-Estamos en los 3 mejores coros de Estados Unidos!

(Celebran)

Roderick-Hurra por Mariah que de no ser por ella no habríamos ganado

Todos-Hurra! (La levantan)

Mariah-No, esperen, Aahh (Ríe)

(La bajan)

Kitty-Cantaste hermoso, juro haber visto a Bill Kaulitz llorando mientras cantabas, conmoviste a todos, es difícil complacer de esa manera a Bill Kaulitz

Mason-Que mal que ya no estarás el siguiente año, eres como nuestra arma mortal

Mariah-Son muy amables gracias...pero no fui solo yo...Spencer, Skylart y Mason...cuando cantaron "Helena" fue una presentación con mucha energía, y chicos, al final todos estuvieron geniales, no soy solo yo chicos

Spencer-Ese es el espíritu de equipo

Skylart-Abrazo grupal

(Se abrazan) (Ríen)

Isaac-Vaya, qué es lo que celebran?

Kitty-Estamos publicados en la lista

Isaac-Ah si? Un gusto compartir los 3 primeros lugares

Silencio...

Todos- .-. ...Jajajajajajajajajajajja xD

Isaac-De qué se ríen? ._.

Alistair-Porque no vas a verlo tú mismo? xD

Isaac-Ok, iré a ver

(Se acerca)

Isaac-...Donde está "TCHX"?...

Silencio...

Isaac-...(Se va)

...

En la premiación

X-Y el primer lugar es para...

Roderick-...

Mariah-...

Mason-...

Madison-...

Skylart-...

Myron-...

Kitty-...

Jane-...

Shannon-...

Bree-...

Spencer-...

Alistair-...

X-...Para New Directions

(Aplauden)

...

En Mckinley

Shannon Bree Roderick Mariah Skylart y Kitty con unas cajas

Shannon-Chicos, ya llegaron las casacas para la graduación

Kitty-Deberíamos probárnoslas, tal vez nos mandaron las tallas incorrectas

Roderick-Yo creo que están bien

Skylart-Oigan se supone que nosotros 6 iremos a New York no? Somos demasiados para un apartamento

Shannon-Ya nos arreglaremos, entonces, tú, yo y Roderick iremos a NYU mientras que Bree, Kitty y Mariah irán a NYADA

Kitty-Oh te detendré ahí, yo no iré a NYADA, admito que me gusta estar en el Glee Club, pero no es para que yo quiera ser una cantante o actriz de Broadway, iré a NYU

Shannon-Chicos, esto será genial, esto será como en Friends

Roderick-Ellos vivían en Beverly Hills

Shannon-Bueno, no importa, somos 6 en un apartamento, será genial

Kitty-Descartando que en las noches nos tendremos que tapar los oídos para no oírlos a ti y Bree

...

X-Kitty Wilde

(Aplauden)

X-Skylart

(Aplauden)

X-Bree

(Aplauden)

X-Shannon

(Aplauden)

X-Roderick

(Aplauden)

X-Mariah

(Aplauden)

X-Damas y caballeros, un aplauso para la generación 2015

Mason Madison Jane Spencer Alistair y Myron-(Aplauden)

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Helena(My Chemical Romance)-Spencer, Skylart y Mason**_

 _ **Cancer(My Chemical Romance)-Mariah**_

 _ **Welcome to the Black Parade(My Chemical Romance)-New Directions**_


	15. Las vacaciones de verano I (Extra)

aquí les dejo un especial sobre las vacaciones de verano de los chicos, constará de 3 episodios :) :D

Nuestros amigos quieren celebrar su victoria de la nacional, así que deciden ir de vacaciones a la playa, antes de que Roderick, Mariah, Shannon, Bree, Skylart y Kitty se vayan a New York.

...

Iban 2 camionetas, en la de atrás iban Spencer conduciendo, Alistair estaba en el copiloto, Mariah y Roderick iban atrás y Skylart y Madison atrás de ellos, en la de adelante Mason iba conduciendo y Jane estaba a su lado, Myron y Kitty estaban atrás y Shannon y Bree estaban hasta atrás.

Myron-Todavía falta mucho?

Mason-Un poco, ya vamos a llegar

Kitty-Cuando lleguemos espero que podamos Surfear

Bree-Dicen que hayá cada año se hace un concurso de Surf de verano

Mason-Y este año no será la excepción

En la otra camioneta

Skylart y Madison hablaban en voz baja al igual que Mariah y Roderick

(Se escucha en la radio Writing's on the wall-Sam Smith)

"If I risk it all Could you break my fall?"

Alistair-(Comienza a cantar en voz baja) How do I live? How do I breathe?

Spencer-(Lo escucha cantar)

Alistair-When you're not here I'm suffocating I want to feel love, run through my blood

Spencer sí que adoraba cuando su novio cantaba

Spencer-Tell me is this where I give it all up?For you I have to risk it all Cause the writing's on the wall

(Se acerca para besarlo)

Alistair-Hey no, eres el conductor no trates de matarnos

Spencer-Oh dios, ahora no puedo darte amor? (Le besa el cachete)

Alistair-Ok (Rìe) pero insisto, nos vas a matar si te distraes

Spencer-No confias en mi?(Ríe y le besa el cachete)

(Otro coche suena el claxon)

Alistair-Ten cuidado

X-Idiota!

Spencer-Lo tengo todo bajo control

Skylart-Que te pasa? Casi nos matas

Spencer-Lo siento(Ríe)

Mariah-Le estaba dando besos a Alistair, no es su culpa

Roderick-Emm claro que lo es, el conductor no debe distraerse porque si no nos matará

Alistair-Eso justamente le estaba diciendo

(Todos ríen)

Spencer-Hemos llegado

(Bajan de las camionetas)

Kitty-Demonios, si que hace calor

Mason-Es la playa, esperabas que hiciera frío aquí?

Kitty-Cierra la boca gemelo incestuoso

Shannon-Allá hay lugar

Myron-Necesito ponerme mucho bloqueador para no quemarme

Todos jugaban volleyball

Madison-Me toca lanzar la pelota(La lanza)

Shannon-La tengo!

Jane-Pasamela a mi!

Skylart-Por acá, estoy solo!

Mason-Esta ya es la vencida

Todos-Ok

Mason-(La lanza)Allá va!

Mariah-La tengo! (Se golpea con la pelota) Mierda!(Cae a la arena)

Mason-Oh dios lo siento ._."""

Roderick-Estas bien? (La ayuda a levantar)

Mariah-Si, estoy bien gracias

Todos-(Los miraban confundidos)

Spencer-Rod, seguros que ustedes no son novios?

Roderick-Emm, no por qué lo preguntas?

Spencer-Porque desde el baile actúan demasiado raros, no te preocupes Rod, si quieres yo te ayudo a conseguir novia

Shannon-Y yo te ayudo a conseguir novio, Mariah

Roderick y Mariah-Qué?!

Todos-(Ríen)

Shannon-Anda se que quieres amiga

Spencer-Y tú Rod...de no ser por tí habría sido más difícil conseguir un hermoso novio del que todos me tienen envidia

Alistair-Cierto(Ríe y se sonroja un poco)

Spencer-(Ríe)

Mariah-Ya se los dije, solo somos amigos

Kitty-Ah sí?

Silencio...

Shannon-Uno de ustedes sabe surfear?

Myron-Hay que surfear

Todos-Siiiii

(Agarran las tablas)

Spencer-Que pasa Mariah? No traes tu tabla?

Mariah-Emm, no, no tengo, es que nunca he surfeado (Ríe un poco)

Spencer-Ese no es problema, yo te ayudaré

Mariah-Aquí viene una ola, estoy nerviosa(Se sube a la tabla)

Spencer-No lo estés, todo es cuestión de equilibrio(Comienza a empujar la tabla)

Mariah-No subirás conmigo?

Spencer-Pensè que subirias sola (Ríe y la empuja a la ola)

Mariah-Hijo de...

Spencer-Atenta a la ola!

Mariah-Ay dios(En voz baja)

Spencer-Lo estás haciendo bien

Todos miraban a Mariah de lejos surfear

Spencer-Bien hecho Mariah, ya sabes surfear(Ríe)

Mariah-Muérete, enserio (Lo salpica con el agua)

Myron-(Corre con su tabla) :D

Jane-Lo logrará?

Myron-(Corre)

Silencio...

Mason-Ay no lo sé, es tan pequeño

Myron-(Corre)

Bree-Se va a morir

Myron-(Corre)

Kitty-Firmò su sentencia de muerte

Myron-(Entra al agua)

Alistair-No creo que lo logre

Myron-(Nada con su tabla hacia la ola)

Skylart-Ay pobre criatura

Myron-(Sigue nadando)

Madison-No hay que perder esperanzas

Myron-(Sigue nadando)

Shannon-Que niño tan extremo

Myron-(Sigue nadando)

Spencer-Se le va a extrañar

Myron-(Sigue nadando)

Roderick-Fue un buen amigo aunque nadie lo soportaba

Myron-(Se levanta para atrapar la ola)

Mariah-Solo tiene 13 años

Myron-(Atrapa la ola)

Todos-(Lo miran surfear)

Myron-Sii sii, lo logré, lo logré :D!

Bree-Ah sí?

Myron-(Se cae al agua)

Todos-Jajajajajajaja xD

Más tarde

Todos menos Alistair y Mariah jugaban volleyball

Alistair-(Leyendo)

Mariah-Qué estás leyendo?

Alistair-Oh...Hola Mariah (Ríe)

Mariah-(Ríe y se sienta con él)...Oye, tú has leído Twilight?

Alistair-...No

Mariah-...y quisieras?

Alistair-...No

Los 2-(Ríen)

Alistair-No, no quisiera

Mariah-Dios (Ríe)...

Alistair-Sabes surfear?

Mariah-Nunca lo había hecho, Spencer me dijo que me ayudaría pero eso no contaba con que solo me aventara hacia la ola (Ríen)

Mientras tanto

(Jugaban)

Skylart-Allá va!

Kitty-La tengo!

Myron-Ahì les va!

Mason-Ya la tengo!(Golpea a Mariah con el balón) (Otra vez xD)

Mariah-Mier...

Kitty-Bien hecho Mason

Mason-Oh lo siento otra vez Mariah .-.

Alistair-...Mariah, estás bien? .-.

Mariah-Sí, ya, estoy bien

Alistair-Tienes mala suerte con los balones

Mariah-La verdad sí

Myron-(Corre con su tabla) 7u7 :D

Alistair y Mariah- .-...

Myron-(Corre) :D 7u7

Alistair-Cuànto apuestas a que no lo logra?

Mariah-Lo que tú quieras

Myron-(Entra al agua) :D 7u7

Alistair-Pobre niño

Mariah-No lo logrará

Myron-(comienza a nadar) :D

Alistair-Algún dia se va a morir

Mariah-Se le va a extrañar

Myron-(Sigue nadando) (Atrapa la ola) Siii siii lo logré, lo logré! :D

Alistair y Mariah-(Lo miran)

Alistair-No va a durar

Myron-Lo logre :D

La Ola-Oh Hell no, Bitch 7u7(Hace que Myron caiga al agua o.o)

Mariah y Alistair-Jajajajajaj xD

La Ola-Ooiiieee zyyy 7u7r

Más tarde

Shannon-(Frotando piedras)

Roderick-Tratas de prender fuego?

Shannon-Qué parece que hago?

Kitty-No podríamos solo prenderla con un encendedor? Ya todos tenemos hambre

Shannon-No no no, yo lo haré

Bree-Shannon, eso dijiste hace media hora

Shannon-Lo sè cariño, solo dejen que yo lo haga

Mariah-Tenle paciencia

Bree-Se la tengo, los demás no

Madison-Shannon ya tenemos hambre

Shannon-Tenganme paciencia por Dios (Prende la fogata) (Al fin xD)

Kitty-Pensé que nunca lo lograrías

Shannon-Oye, me costò trabajo

Kitty y Spencer-(Ríen en voz baja)

Shannon-A decir verdad, yo lo único que quiero ahora es comer salchicha

(Comían salchicha)

Madison-Mmhh nunca había probado las salchichas quemadas, saben delicioso

Bree-Bueno ahora que quieren hacer?

Jane-Dicen que habrá una fiesta a unos kilómetros de aquí en esta playa

Mason-Deberíamos ir, venimos a divertirnos, para eso son las vacaciones de verano

Todos-(Sonríen)

Llegan a la fiesta

(Se escucha The Hills-The Weeknd)

X-Identificación

Shannon-Ya todos tenemos 18 años, deberías dejarnos pasar

X-Los dejare pasar solo porque me caen bien

Todos se divertían, no estaba en su plan tomar hasta emborracharse, pero eso hicieron, Mason y Jane estaban demasiados juntos bailando locamente y susurrando cosas, Bree aventò a Shannon a una silla, se sentó en sus piernas y comenzò a besarlo apasionadamente, este le correspondía todos los besos de su novia, Alistair y Spencer estaban besándose en un rincón y bailando en la pista alternamente, Skylart y Madison también bailaban, aunque solamente lo que hacían era dar vueltas y besarse apasionadamente, ellos no tomaron demasiado, Myron solo saltaba al ritmo de la música con Kitty, por último Roderick no tomó demasiado y estuvo hablando con Mariah, quien sí estaba un poco borracha, pero sabía lo que hacía, en algunas canciones jalaba a Roderick hacia la pista para bailar, aunque en una de esas Roderick la besò accidentalmente, pero Mariah solo ignoró ese beso

Más tarde

(Borrachos)

Bree-Quiero quedarme a vivir en esta playa

Shannon-Seria genial pero creo que te aburririas con ir diario a todas las fiestas

Bree-Vale la pena

Myron-Osheee zyy

Mason-Nunca me había emborrachado así en mi vida

Kitty-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Bree-Habria sido más divertido si hubieran contratado stripperes

Kitty-No creo que los chicos hubieran querido tener su primera vez con un Stripper

Bree-Haber veamosshhh...quién de aquí es virgen?

Jane-(._.)/

Mason-(._.)/

Roderick-(._.)/

Mariah-(._.)/

Skylart-(._.)/

Madison-(._.)/

Alistair-(._.)/

Spencer-(._.)/

Kitty Bree y Shannon- ... .-.

Myron-...(._.)/

Silencio...

Shannon-No, definitivamente no

Bree-Todo tiene sentido

Kitty-La mitad de aquí son virgenes, claro que no

(Llegan al hotel)

Kitty-Oigan, seguros que apartamos habitaciones?

Skylart-Veamos cómo nos organizamos emm...una habitaciòn para mí y Madison, una para Alistair y Spencer, una para Mason y Jane, una para Shannon y Bree, y otra para Roderick, Mariah y Kitty

Myron-Y yo qué?

Shannon-Dijimos que tú dormirás en la camioneta

Myron-No, ni mergas

Todos-(Lo miran)

Skylart y Shannon-(Cargan a Myron y lo encierran en la camioneta)

Myron-7n7***

Skylart y Shannon- :D (Chocan los cinco)

...

En la habitación

Madison-(Estaba recostada en la cama)

Skylart-(Le besa el cachete)...Te amo

Madison-(Abre los ojos)...Algún mareo?

Skylart-Yo estoy bien hermosa, no te preocupes

Madison-...no quiero que esto termine

Skylart-La noche? (La abraza)

Madison-...El verano...antes que te vayas...ojalá durara por siempre

Skylart-...(La besa)

El beso cada vez se volviò más profundo, tendrían que terminar? La vida les tuvo que dar tan poco tiempo juntos

...

Mariah-(Dormía)...(Se levanta)

Afuera

Mariah-...

Alistair-(Mirando las olas)

Mariah-(Narrando)La verdad...en McKinley siempre me pareció un chico interesante, no veía que hablara mucho, pero lo he conocido un poco más y no somos tan diferentes, además que es un buen cantante, este asunto de Isaac nos acaba de unir a los 2, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos y fue divertido ese rato que estuve con él mientras los chicos jugaban

Alistair-(Voltea)

Mariah-...(Lo saluda)

Alistair-Hola (Sonríe un poco)

Mariah-(Se acerca a él)

Alistair-Creí que estabas dormida

Mariah-Sì, sí, lo estaba, pero quise salir un momento...está muy silencioso aquí

Alistair-...Oye...sigues ebria

Mariah-Ah?...Mierda cierto, con razòn aún me siento mareada, creo que sí, tú cómo te sientes?

Alistair-Un poco mejor, pero también me siento mareado

Mariah-(Ríe un poco)...La verdad cuando desperté y te ví quería una oportunidad para disculparme...yo más que Bree y Shannon sabía lo

Isaac pretendía...y yo debí habértelo dicho antes de que se hiciera un alboroto

Alistair-Asì que fue verdad eso de tú e Isaac

Mariah-Porqué crees que lo haya inventado? Dios, me siento tan estúpida

Alistair-Hey no

Mariah-Sì

Alistair-No eres estúpida

Mariah-...Mierda, quiero...vomitar

Alistair-Mariah, controla tus mareos

Mariah-(Vomita)...Oh mierda

Alistair-(La ayuda a levantarse)...no eres estúpida, solo que no tuviste el suficiente valor para detenerlo, es muy diferente

Mariah-Míranos ahora, parece que este asunto de Isaac nos acaba de unir a los 2

Alistair-Eso espero

Mariah-(Lo abraza)

Alistair-...Y que querias decir con eso de que si no se callaba les dirías a todos lo pequeño que tiene ya sabes

Mariah-Fue para ahuyentarlo, por alguna razòn funcionó

Alistair-Y es verdad?

Mariah-Yo que sé? Por suerte no se la vi

Silencio...

Los 2-(Ríen)

Mientras tanto

Skylart y Madison estaban besándose debajo de las cobijas, no podían creerlo, en realidad había sucedido?

(De fondo se escucha Thinking out loud-Ed Sheeran)

Madison-No puedo creer que esto haya pasado en realidad...

Skylart-Algo anda mal? (Sonríe un poco)

Madison-(Ríe y se sonroja)...Vale la pena, creo que lo que me incomoda es que los chicos lo sepan, en especial Mason

Skylart-No te preocupes (Recorre su cabello lentamente su mano) Ahora mismo ellos están dormidos y si se enteran se pondrán celosos de que no pueden tener la noche que nosotros tuvimos

Madison-(Ríe)...Ahora que pasará? Quiero decir...no quiero que esto termine, que es un año separados si después tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo?

Skylart-No tiene que terminar...si en verdad lo queremos podríamos intentarlo

Madison-(Lo mira)


	16. New Directions vs The Hottest

Al día siguiente

Todos jugando volleyball

En otra parte de la playa

Victor(Vic Fuentes)-(Los miraba jugar)

Astrid(Amy Lee)-Qué estás mirando?

Victor-A esos sujetos de allá...

Astrid-...Qué clase de personas aún juegan volleyball?

Vic-Tienes ganas de molestar a alguien?

Astrid-Sólo si tú quieres

Vic-Yo digo que se vayan preparando porque se encontraran con nosotros

Astrid-Cierto(Ríe)

(Se besan)

Mason-Pasenmela a mi!

Bree-La tengo

(Llega un balòn del otro lado y le pega)

Bree-Mier...(Cae a la arena)

Silencio...

Victor y Astrid-Jajajajajaja xD

Astrid-Ese fue un buen tiro

Skylart-Esta bien? .-.

Bree-(Se levanta)(Se acerca a ellos)...Te importa?!

Victor-Que mal que no se te desfiguró la cara del golpe

Bree-Hijo de...!

Shannon-(La detiene)

Mariah-Disculpa...nosotros les hicimos algo?

Victor y Astrid-(Ríen)

Astrid-Pero si son los New Directions de Ohio

Mason-Nos conocemos?

Víctor-No tienen ni idea...competimos con con ustedes en , The Hottest? Los recuerdan?

Todos-(Recordando)

.

.

Astrid-I am the, I am the best She claimed and more A battle scarred conquistador

Todos-We will, we will, we will rise again

Victor-This is a fight for love, Lust,Hate, desire

Los 2-We are the children of the great empire

Todos-We will, we will, we will rise again

Victor-Yeah!

Astrid-Hey, hey, say a prayer

Todos-Oh oh oh oh

Astrid-Hey, hey, say a prayer

Todos-Oh oh oh

Astrid-Hey, hey, say a prayer

Todos-Oh oh oh oh

Los 2-Hey, hey, say a prayer

Todos-Oh oh oh

.

.

Todos-... ._.

Astrid-Ese trofeo debió ser nuestro, ustedes son unos intrusos que nos arrebataron la victoria

Jane-Envidia?

Todos menos Victor y Astrid-(Ríen)

Skylart-Demasiada...además, ustedes no pueden con nosotros, somo 12 y ustedes solo son 2

(Llegan más personas)

Silencio...

Victor-Mas otros 10 somos 12, son el resto de The Hottest

Mason-No creo que quieran responder con la violencia, no conmigo

Astrid-Sería genial, pero no, no los golpearemos

Víctor-Es hora de rematarlos, apestan, su tributo a My Chemical Romance fue horrible

Myron-Ok, ustedes apestan

Victor-Este niño qué?

(Escándalo)

Myron-Qué tienes conmigo?!

Jane-(Lo detiene)

Kitty-Ok es hora de arreglar las cosas, que planean ustedes exactamente?

Víctor-Queremos retarlos...retarlos a un duelo, donde quieran cuando quieran

Spencer-(Ríe) Se atreven a retarnos? Ustedes son muy extremos

Astrid-Cuando quieran...me encantan los retos

Víctor-Y vaya que sí

(Se van)

Bree-...(Toma una piedra y está a punto de lanzarla a Victor)

Shannon-(Toma su brazo)...No hagas nada loco

Bree-...Ese sujeto que parece mexicano nunca me cayò bien

Shannon-Que es mejor hacer?

Alistair-Sólo ignorarlos

Shannon-Aceptamos su reto?

Silencio...

Todos menos Shannon- No

(Se van)

Myron-Ellos no me agradan, me dan ganas de hacerles maldades

Jane-Solo ignoralos

Más tarde

Los chicos de The Hottest

(Prenden la radio) (

Victor-I've got fire for a heart I'm not scared of the dark You've never seen it look so easy I got a river for a soul And baby you're a boy Baby you're my only reason

Didier(Kellin Quinn)-If I didn't have you there would be nothing left The shell of a man who could never be his best If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun You taught me how to be someone, yeah

Thomas(Oliver Sykes)-All my life You stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights They can't blind me With your love nobody can drag me down

Astrid-All my life You stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights They can't blind me With your love nobody can drag me down

Didier-Nobody, nobody

Todos-Nobody can drag me down

Didier-Nobody, nobody

Todos-Nobody can drag me down

Astrid-I got fire for a heart I'm not scared of the dark You've never seen it look so easy I got a river for a soul And baby you're a boat Baby you're my only reason

Victor-If I didn't have you there would be nothing left (nothing left) The shell of a man who could never be his best (be his best)

Thomas-If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun (see the sun)You taught me how to be someone Yeah

Victor y Astrid-All my life You stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights They can't blind me With your love, nobody can drag me down

Didier-Nobody, nobody

Todos-Nobody can drag me down

Didier-Nobody, nobody

Todos-Nobody can drag me down

Victor-All my life You stood by me

When no one else was ever behind me All these lights They can't blind me With your love, nobody can drag me down

Thomas-All my life You stood by me When no one else was ever behind me All these lights

They can't blind me With your love, nobody can drag me down

Didier-Nobody, nobody

Todos-Nobody can drag me down

Didier-Nobody, nobody

Todos-Nobody can drag me down

Didier-Nobody, nobody

Todos-Nobody can drag me down

Didier-Nobody, nobody

Todos-Nobody can drag me down

(Escándalo)

Thomas-Viejo, nadie puede con The Hottest

Didier-Excepto esos idiotas de New Directions

Thomas-2 palabras, nos vengaremos (Toma un sorbo de su bebida)

Victor-Para eso los retamos, así tendremos la oportunidad de aplastarlos

Didier-Yo solo quiero ver cuánto resisten ellos antes de que regresen a Ohio lloriqueando

Thomas-Oye sí

Los 2-(Ríen) (Chocan los 5)

Astrid-Miren, hablando de Rey de Roma, allí están esos sujetos

Thomas-Jajaja 7u7...(Lanza la pelota) Ahí les va!

Mariah-(La pelota la golpea) Ahh...pero qué?

Víctor-...Haganlo 7u7

Didier-Al ataque!

Alistair-No esperen, que nos van a hacer? D:

Todos-(Comenzaron a lanzarles pelotas y arena a Kitty Myron Skylart Madison Mason Jane Spencer Alistair Roderick Mariah Shannon y Bree)

Kitty-Ya dejen de lanzarnos pelotas, o los haré pedazos

Thomas-Miren como se enoja, jajajajajaja xD

Roderick-Ya paren por favor -.-

Didier y Thomas-No ni mergas 7u7r

(Les siguen lanzando pelotas y arena)

Astrid-Un regalo de de nuestra parte

Didier-Docena de tontos

Didier y Thomas-Jajajajajajaja xDD

Mason-7n7***...Atrévanse a hacernos eso de nuevo haber si se animan, no nos pueden...

Victor-(Le da un balonazo en la cara) Jajajajajaja xD

Mason- u.u

Alistair-Vale, ya no puedo más, no puedo más

Mariah-Alis?

Alistair-(Agarra rápido un balón y le da un balonazo a Thomas)

Thomas-Mier...(Cae al suelo)

(Todos paran)

Silencio...

Thomas-Tú...eres un hijo de...

Kitty-Agarren los balones, es nuestra oportunidad!

Todos-(Agarran los balones)

Thomas-No se atrevan

Alistair-Aja claro 7uu7r(Le da otro balonazo)

Todos-Jajajajajaja xD

Thomas-Idiota!

Alistair-Al ataque!

(Comienzan a lanzarles balonazos y arena a Víctor, Astrid, Didier, Thomas y al resto de The Hottest)

Todos-Ahhhh

Astrid-Ay Dios mi cabello

Didier-No respiro (Tose)

Víctor-Atrévanse a hacer eso de nuevo, qué esperan?

Bree-(Le da un balonazo) Karma xD

Victor-7n7***

Thomas-Ya paren -.-

Alistair y Mariah-No ni mergas 7uu7

(Les siguen lanzando balonazos y arena)

Shannon-Miren como se enojan jajajajajajajaja xD

Victor-Basta! Paren!

Silencio...

Victor-Última ronda, esta ya es la vencida

Spencer-Nos parece bien

Silencio...

(Todos agarran los balones, se dispersan y comienzan a atacar al contrincante con balonazos y lanzando arena)

Thomas-Ven acá hijo de tu mamá!

(Lanza el balòn)

Alistair-(Lo esquiva) Oye tranquilo 7u7

Thomas-Toma!(Lanza otro balón)

Alistair-(Se cubre) xD

Thomas-Espera a que te agarre y vas a implorar piedad! (Se tropieza y cae a la arena)

New Directions-Jajajajajaja xD

Thomas-Shit :(

Didier-No te preocupes Thomas, yo voy por tí!

Thomas-Noooooo!

Didier-Qué dices?!

Thomas-Huye!

Kitty-Están solos!

Mariah-A ellos!

(Logran acorralar a Didier y Thomas y comienzan a lanzarles balonazos)

Didier y Thomas-Ahhh!

Víctor-...Malditos infelices!

La batalla siguiò hasta el atardecer, la gente se habìa alejado de esa zona de la playa por todo el polvo que hacían y por armar un escándalo, todos pararon.

Todos-(Cansados) -.-""

Victor- -.-"""...Esto es un empate

Didier-Pero aún no olvidamos el reto...cuando quieran

Spencer-En serio? Aún lo quieren

Astrid-Ya nos veremos las caras

(Se van)

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Vic Fuentes como Víctor**_

 _ **Amy Lee como Astrid**_

 _ **Oliver Sykes como Thomas**_

 _ **Kellin Quinn como Didier**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Drag me down (One Direction)- Víctor, Didier, Thomas y Astrid**_


	17. Las vacaciones de verano III

Más tarde en el hotel

Madison-Chicos

Todos- ._...

Madison-Alguien de ustedes ha visto a Myron?

Jane-Es verdad, yo tampoco lo he visto desde que regresamos

Shannon-A dónde se habrá ido ese niño?

Mason-Ya, que yo no me preocuparia tanto por el, probablemente está en la camioneta y se quedò dormido

Mientras tanto

Vìctor-Oigan chicos

Thomas y Didier- .-...

Víctor-Han visto a Astrid?

Didier-No Víctor, no hemos visto a tu novia

Thomas-Pensábamos que estaba contigo

Víctor-Vaya, y yo pensé que estaba con ustedes

Didier-Pues pensaste mal

Vìctor-Oigan, esa respuesta no era necesaria

Didier y Thomas-Jajajajajaja xD

Víctor-Oigan no pueden burlarse de mì, recuerden que yo soy el capitán de The Hottest

Thomas-Uy sí, nuestro capitán ya habló

Didier y Thomas-Jajajaja xD

Víctor-Idiotas (Se va)

...

Al día siguiente

Shannon-...Y en eso, yo estaba corriendo por un callejón y el que me estaba persiguiendo era el asesino, luego siento que logró apuñalarme y en eso, cuando veo el cuchillo cruzando mi pecho, despierto, no sin antes ver que el asesino era yo

Mariah-Debiste saber que tú eras el asesino antes de que te apuñalaras a tí mismo

Myron-(Llega y se sienta en una silla)

(Hablaban)

En otro lado de esa playa

Didier-Era un sueño, como iba a saber que ese era yo

Thomas-Eso tiene lógica

Astrid-(Llega y se sienta en una silla)

Didier-Vaya dónde estabas?

Víctor-Eso no importa...miren quienes están allá

Thomas-Son los New Directions joder

Didier-Yo como soy educado, los saludaré (Los saluda de lejos)

Vìctor-Estás bien?

Astrid-No pude dormir...ugh, Myron (Le grita de lejos) No vuelvas a dormir conmigo, tus ronquidos no me dejaron dormir toda la noche!

Todos-(Procesando)...

Skylart-...Que acaba de pasar aquí?

Silencio...

Bree-Uy bronca bronca bronca xD

Víctor-Ven acá, pequeño demonio!(Se levanta de la silla) (Corre detrás de Myron)

New Directions-Déjalo en paz! D: (Corren detrás de él)

Thomas y Didier-(Se miran)...(Corren detrás de ellos)

Shannon-Deténganse!

Thomas y Didier-(Detienen a Vìctor)

(Escándalo)

Víctor-Es verdad? Es lo que creo?!

Myron-Quieres pelea?!

Astrid-Tranquilizate Vìctor!

Thomas-No le digas que se calme, así menos se va a calmar

Didier-De hecho

Spencer-Vaya, parece que el Karma actuó rápido

Thomas-Somos mejores que todos ustedes juntos, docena de fracasados

Alistair-Si fueran mejores, nosotros no habríamos ganado las nacionales

Thomas-Hijo de..!

Didier-(Lo detiene)

Thomas-Y quien pidió tu opinión?!

Alistair-Y quién dijo que ustedes son mejores que nosotros?

Thomas-Lo voy a matar

Didier-Lo vas a matar?

Thomas-Pues claro que lo voy a matar, suéltame! (Trata de aventarse)

Didier-Tranquilizate!

(Varios integrantes de The Hottest agarran a Thomas de los brazos y este se resistìa, en resúmen, Thomas ahora quiere asesinar a Alis xD)

Thomas-No me conoces, vivì en un gueto por 6 años, tienes algún problema? Solo deja que logré soltarme y vas a implorar piedad, loser!

Víctor-Llevenselo, para que se tranquilize

Thomas-(Hablaba) (Se lo llevan sin soltarlo xD)

Víctor-Bien hecho, ahora Thomas está enojado, gracias por hacerlo enojar

Alistair-Es un placer hacerlo enojar

Mariah-Parece que es su mascota, si lo sueltan se vuelve bravo

(Chocan los 5 :D)

Víctor-Oigan, él tiene un pasado oscuro mientras viviò en el gueto aunque no fuera negro, por eso siempre que se enoja es así (Hablaba)

Thomas-(Logra soltarse)

X-Ya se soltó!

Thomas-Ahhh!(Corre para golpearlo xD)

Didier-Noo, Thomas!(Detiene a Thomas y con el impulso logra cargarlo en su hombro)

Thomas-Bajame! Bájame, si no quieres que te dé una paliza!

Didier-(Susurra) Yo me encargo Víctor, soy el único que logra tranquilizarlo (Se lo lleva)

Thomas-Me dejas en ridículo, bájame, aaahhhh!

Silencio ._...

Vìctor-Ya debemos arreglar esto, los retamos, habrá una fiesta aquí mismo, los esperamos aquí a las 8:00 pm, y si se les ocurre no presentarse...serán considerados unos cobardes

(Se van)

...

Esa misma noche

Bree-Supongo que elegimos la canciòn perfecta para derrotarlos

Spencer-Chicos los vencimos una vez, podemos vencerlos todas las veces que quieran

Todos-Siii

(Escándalo)

X-Bienvenidos, yo seré el conductor de este duelo, 2 coros, New Directions, los campeones nacionales de este año y los retadores, The Hottest, quienes quieren su revancha contra New Directions, así que comenzamos con los retadores, The Hottest!

(Música)

Victor-Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge?

Astrid-I bet you never had a Friday night like this

Thomas-Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands I take a look up at the sky and I see red

Vìctor-Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide Everything red

Didier-Please, won't you push me for the last time Let's scream until there's nothing left So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore

The thought of you's no fucking fun

You want a martyr, I'll be one

Because enough's enough, we're done

Víctor-You told me think about it, well I did Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore I'm tired of begging for the things that I want I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

(Música)

Thomas-The thing I think I love

Will surely bring me pain

Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame Three cheers for throwing up

Pubescent drama queen You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late

Astrid-Scream until there's nothing left So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore

Didier-The thought of you's no fucking fun You want a martyr I'll be one

Los 2-Because enough's enough, we're done

Víctor-You told me think about it, well I did Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore I'm tired of begging for the things that I want I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

Astrid-Imagine living like a king someday A single night without a ghost in the walls And if the bass shakes the earth underground

Los 4-We'll start a new revolution now (Didier-Now! Alright here we go)

Didier y Thomas-Hail Mary, forgive me Blood for blood, hearts beating

Come at me, now this is war!

Thomas-Fuck with this new beat

(Música)

Victor y Didier-Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein I was just a product of the street youth rage

Born in this world without a voice or say Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain I know you well but this ain't a game Blow the smoke in diamond shape Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace

Astrid-You told me think about it, well I did Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore I'm tired of begging for the things that I want I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

Thomas-Imagine living like a king someday A single night without a ghost in the walls We are the shadows screaming take us now

Los 4-We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground Shit

(Aplauden)

New Directions-...

Shannon-Tenemos que hacerlo?

Skylart-...Supongo que debemos intentarlo

X-Ahora con ustedes... New Directions

(Música)

Myron-Met a girl at seventeen

Thought she meant the world to me, So I gave her everything,

She turned out to be a cheat

Madison-Said she'd been thinking for a long time And she found somebody new I've been thinking that this whole time

Kitty y Bree-Well I never thought you'd stay That's okay

Mason-I hope he takes your filthy heart And then he throws you away someday

Roderick-Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know

Alistair-If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door

Alistair y Mariah-I don't wanna take your precious time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

Jane y Skylart-I don't wanna take up all your time

Jane-'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

Shannon-You're the lowest type

You're the lowest

Spencer-I met a girl stuck in her ways She found a boy she knew she'd change

Spencer y Roderick-I changed my clothes, my hair, my face To watch us go our separate ways

Mariah-She said we've grown apart for some time

Madison-But then she found somebody new I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do

Jane y Mariah-Stay the hell away,

Skylart-While I sit here by myself

And figure out how I got this way

Bree-Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know

Myron-If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door

Alistair-I don't wanna take your precious time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

Jane-I don't wanna take up all your time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

Roderick-I don't want to get things confused She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use So now I gotta call the doctor

So he can prescribe me medication

So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way

Mason-I met a girl at twenty-three

Knew she meant the world to me,

So I gave her everything, And she did the same for me

Shannon-Imagine that!

Madison-'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face No you're such a pretty, pretty face Woah, oh yeah...

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face No you're such a pretty, pretty face

Mason y Jane-I don't wanna take your precious time.'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time I don't wanna take up all your time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

Skylart-Would you please stay and come inside, baby Would you please stay and please be mine, baby Would you please stay and come inside, baby Would you please stay and please be mine?

(Aplauden)

X-Supongo que ya sabemos quienes son los ganadores y ellos son New Directions!

Vìctor Astrid Didier y Thomas-Qué?!

(Aplauden)

Astrid-Debe ser una broma

Thomas-...

Víctor-Thomas?...Thomas tranquilizate

Thomas-...

Víctor-No te alteres Thomas

Thomas-...Joder!...les dije chicos que debimos elegir Caraphernelia en vez de King for a Day pero ustedes nunca me escuchan! (Se van corriendo) Ahhhhhh!

Didier-Hey espera (Corre tras él) Thomas...Thomas, puedes hablar conmigo si eso te tranquiliza!

(Se van)

(Celebran)

Bree-Estas vacaciones han sido de locos

Kitty-Qué mal que el siguiente año nosotros ya no estaremos en Ohio

Spencer-...Miren hagamos un pacto, seguiremos en contacto todo lo que podamos

Madison-Y también podrían ir a la competencia a vernos

Todos-Siii

Mariah-Cómo sea, no quiero que terminen las vacaciones, los voy a extrañar, en serio, tan poco que llevo de conocerlos a ustedes me he dado cuenta que son geniales y espero tener una amistad perdurable con cada uno de ustedes

Kitty-Me das nostalgia

Skylart-Abrazo grupal (Se abrazan)

(Música)

Todos-Cause we rock! We rock! We rock on! We rock! We rock on!

Jane-Come as you are, You're a superstar!

Roderick y Myron-The world's in your pocket and you know it.

Shannon-You can feel that beat,

running through your feet.

Skylart y Madison-Heart's racing fast, You're rock and rollin'!

Spencer y Alistair-All that you need is the music to take you...to some other place, where you know, you belong!

Todos-Raise your hands up in the air and scream! We're finding our voice, following our dreams. Cause we rock! We rock! We rock, We rock on! Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down. The louder we go, well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock! We rock! We rock,

We rock on! (Mason-We rock! We rock, We rock on! We rock! We rock, We rock on!)

Mariah-Finally letting go, losing' all control.

Roderick y Shannon-Won't stop ourselves, because we love it!

Mason-Not afraid to be, everything you see. No more hiding out,

We're gonna own it!

Spencer y Alistair-All that you need is the music to take you... to some other place, where you know, you belong!

Todos-Raise your hands up in the air and scream! We're finding our voice, following our dreams. Cause we rock! We rock! We rock, We rock on! Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down. The louder we go, well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock! We rock! We rock,

We rock on!

Kitty-Got the music in our souls,

And it's to sing we want the most!

(It picks us up when we fall down) ,

It turns our world around!

Todos-(Cause we rock!) Camp Rock! We rock, We rock on!

(Roderick y Mariah-Everyday and everynight!)

Todos-Cause we rock! Camp rock!

We rock, We rock on! (Madison-It's all we wanna do in life!) Raise your hands up in the air and scream! We're finding our voice,

following our dreams. Cause we rock! We rock! We rock, We rock on! Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down. The louder we go,

or the better we sound. (We go!)

Cause we rock! We rock! We rock,

We rock on! Raise your hands up in the air and scream! We're finding our voice, following our dreams. Cause we rock! We rock!

We rock, We rock on! Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.

The louder we go, well, the better we sound. (Here we go!) Cause we rock! We rock! We rock, We rock on! (We rock, We rock, We rock on!) We rock! (We rock.) Camp Rock!

 **FIN**

 ** _Canciones del episodio_**

 ** _King for a day(Pierce The Veil)-The Hottest_**

 ** _If you can´t hang (Sleeping with sirens)-New Directions_**

 ** _We rock(Camp rock)-New Directions_**


End file.
